There Goes My Life
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: A boy!Quinn and Rachel story, a little pregnancy fic.
1. Finding It All Out

**A/N: This is something I found in the back of my flashdrive, its when I went through my genderswap faze, lol. I hope you enjoy it(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, that's all RIB.**

* * *

_Long fingers ran through brunette curls as a blonde teenaged boy sat on the edge of a mattress, fully dressed and staring down at a sleeping brunette still wrapped tightly in white sheets with her clothes spread furiously throughout the room, the memories coming at him full force as he fought both them and his hangover off. He couldn't believe what he had done, what he had just taken from such an innocent person; he had been drunk and hadn't been thinking when he stumbled into his best friend's bedroom, her giggles egging him on as his lips made a trail up her neck and his lower body grinded into hers. He had wanted her the second she had wondered into the party, short skirt and golden legs that went on for miles and beckoned him forward._

_His eyes ran over her features as he felt tears gather in his eyes, furrowing his brow he attempted to keep them at bay as he licked his lips and shook his head. He wasn't going to cry over this girl, it was a mistake and he shouldn't have done what he did; in fact he wasn't going to cry at all, he was a man and men didn't cry over girls or over anything really. He watched her for a while longer, noticing the way her fingers twitched every few seconds in her sleep and the way her mouth was turned down in a frown as her eyebrows furrowed on their own accord. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and wait for her to wake up, wait for her to open those beautiful eyes and stare back at him with the tenderness he had seen the night before._

"_I'm sorry, Rachel." He whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her still lips before standing and moving towards the doorway, he turned to peek at her one last time and swallowed hard over the lump that had grown so hard in his throat, he knew he should stay and at least wait for her to wake up but he couldn't find the will to; he couldn't find it in his heart to watch as her heart melted away when he told her he hadn't meant to sleep with her, that it had all been one big drunken mistake that they both needed to forget; he couldn't ruin her life anymore than he had already ruined his, he had taken something from her that he shouldn't have. "I'm so sorry."_

_As he slipped out two brown eyes fluttered open and tears caressed her cheeks as she clutched the material of the white sheet in her fists and swallowed hard; he had just walked out on her like she was nothing, like last night didn't mean a thing to him and maybe it didn't…but it meant the world to Rachel Berry and now her heart was broken. Now she would have to live with the fact that her virginity had been taken and the owner of it had just left her laying in a stranger's bed with a hangover that was pounding furiously against her skull. She looked at the door he had just exited, her heart pounding deep within her chest as everything washed over her and a dark guilt settled in the pit of her stomach before she felt the familiar churn of nausea creeping up to greet her, to punish her._

"_I'm sorry too, Quinton."_

* * *

Quinton Fabray high-fived his teammates as they left the locker room and he chuckled before dragging a white towel over his face and tossing it lazily over his shoulder. The quarterback was still dressed in his football pants, his jersey tossed onto the bench as he rolled on his deodorant and admired his firm abs in the mirror that was plastered near the far lockers. He knew he looked good, he had the genes of a Fabray and every Fabray man had been blessed with a sheet of abs and perfect hazel eyes that could make any sensible woman melt at their feet. The boy smirked slightly as he flexed his arms, running his eyes over his own biceps as he chuckled before sighing in a content way and looking around the locker room he was happy to call his basic second home.

He was the king of McKinley High, between his quarterback Fridays and his head spot in Glee club everyone practically bowed at his feet. Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman were his right hand men, both defending and respecting him while also helping him rule the halls and make sure all the nerds understood just how far down in the social pit they were. He had everyone at his beck and call, the second he had stepped foot in McKinley was the day that he had taken over and never looked back on the life he had led growing up, the life of a middle school where Mike Chang was his best friend and his eighth grade math teacher was the hottest woman he had ever seen. Things had changed for him, everything had fallen at his feet and he had eagerly swept it up without a single glance at the old life he was throwing over his shoulder as if it had never existed.

The sound of a closing door brought Quinton back to reality as he spun around to see a timid Rachel Berry standing before him with her hands folded in front of her as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers and shifted from side to side and quickly the blonde rolled his eyes in annoyance before tossing his deodorant in his locker and shaking his hair from his eyes. He wasn't about to do this with the girl again, they hadn't gone for a round of insults in awhile but football practice had worn the boy out and all he wanted to do was go home and kick back with his father and watch the baseball game that was supposed to be playing tonight, the two Fabray men laughing and chatting happily as Judy watched on with a smile on her face as she prepared them dinner.

The blonde boy snapped from his plans of the evening to face the girl before him and quickly a frown enveloped his lips. Rachel Berry was the opposite of Quinton, she was a nerd and while they were amazing partners when it came to music the two steered clear of one another. They had been friends, once upon a time, but the moment Quinton was crowned quarterback he dropped her like a hot sack of potatoes and instead focused on making sure she was slushied every day and coming up with nicknames that would shatter her self image completely. He liked to hurt her, to watch her crumble in the palms of his hands before he wiped her away by sneering in her face and walking off to find another innocent soul to torture and wreck havoc on.

"What are you doing in the boys locker room, Berry? I know you think your part man, but I have things to do and they certainly don't involve talking to you." Quinton demanded as he faced her, furrowing his brow as he saw her blinking back tears and with a sigh he rolled his eyes and set his hands on his hips in annoyance to the puppy lip she was pushing out; he had seen that look one too many times and it had stopped working a long time ago, while it still made his heart patter it didn't change the fact that he wanted her to go away so he could have some peace and quiet. "Look, I told you that we're just singing partners nothing more. So your tears are…"

"I'm pregnant, Quinton." Rachel whispered as she raised her eyes to stare at him, reaching into her pocket to pull out a white stick and she swallowed hard and the quarterback waited a long moment before he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but pain and sorrow; he could see the way she was trying to keep from falling upon her knees in tears, he could see the way her dreams had just shattered at her feet the second her eyes at laid themselves upon that pregnancy test. "We slept together a month ago and you're the only one who I've been intimate with. It's your baby."

Quinton felt the air leave his lungs as he stared at Rachel, the brunette was whimpering as she tried to hold back her sobs and all the boy could do was stare helplessly at her. His whole world came crashing down upon him as he watched her fidget nervously, her hand falling upon her stomach a moment later as she tried to swallow back everything she was feeling. Everything that once seemed important to Quinton melted away as he zeroed his eyes on the girl that was now carrying half of him inside of her. A moment ago his only worries were the game on Friday and the game on tonight, but now?

Now, it was on his kid.

"I'm so sorry, I know that your planning on getting out of Lima with your football scholarship and I'm not asking you to support me…well, I am, but you don't have to. I just need you to know that I'm carrying your child." Rachel muttered as she shook her head and reached up with a single hand to wipe away the traces of tears on her face before looking back down at her feet. "I know this isn't how you planned to bring a child into this world, and all I'm asking is that you understand what's going on. You can do what you please, but I couldn't keep you in the dark about all of this."

Quinton took the white test she had extended towards him and stared at the pink plus sign, in a drunken moment a month ago he had taken Rachel Berry's virginity and ditched her in the morning. Only to have her come back telling him he had successfully knocked her up, he had successfully impregnated the girl he had tormented for two years. All those black and white moments suddenly became splattered with colors as he stared into brown orbs, brown orbs that had pulled him in and brown orbs that had lit up the second he had entered her with a single grunt.

"But I mean…how? You said you were on the pill!" Quinton accused as he found his voice again, glancing to see Rachel timidly standing five feet away from him with her eyes now staring helplessly at the floor as she kept placing a hand over her stomach as if defending the child that was apparently growing within her; he knew it was wrong to accuse her, but he needed some type of guard right now because this just wasn't making sense and he wasn't so sure he was comfortable throwing away his future before knowing everything that the other girl knew. "Are you absolutely positive that this is happening? Like one hundred and ten percent?"

"While that is all true, it's not unheard of that a girl gets pregnant under these circumstances. Quinton, I didn't mean to spring this upon you. I truly understand if you don't want anything to do with me or this baby. I didn't think it was fair to walk around pretending like this child inside of me wasn't a part of you, I knew that it would be the biggest mistake of my life. My fathers are going to kill me…" Rachel began before shaking her head and pausing in her speech, her head dropping as she tried to control the sobs that had taken over her but they were too much and her body began to rock with the force while Quinton stood in front of her feeling absolutely useless; he didn't know what to do, for a moment he considered leaving before something hit him and he raised his chin in pride.

The quarterback breathed in deeply before he quickly he knew what he needed to do, the football player dropped the pregnancy test onto the ground and closed the five feet between them, gathering the small brunette into his arms as he kissed the top of her head and allowed her to cry into his chest for a moment and he found himself feeling the tears gather in his own eyes as he buried his face in her hair and released a heavy sigh. His whole plans changed in his mind in that moment as he realized that he was going to have to rewrite his whole future. There would be no more partying and no more living the life of a normal teenager, he had a kid to support and everything he had ever believed in suddenly turned upside down and spilled all over the locker room floor. He wasn't even sure how he was going to tell his parents, they were going to be two of the most disappointed people on the planet.

"Promise, Quinton, promise you don't hate me. Promise me that you understand why I had to tell you, I couldn't keep walking around knowing all of this, knowing about your son or daughter. I am so sorry this is happening, I never mean for it to happen, I'm just so sorry." Rachel pleaded through her tears as she shook her head and listened to his heartbeat through his chest, she had been freaking out about telling him and to have him hate her would do nothing but break her heart; she could only imagine what he was feeling right now, she had just dropped a huge bomb shell on him but she knew she couldn't keep walking around with the information on her own.

"Shh, it's okay. I could never hate you, Rachel. This is my fault too and its going to be okay, I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I will be here every step of the way, every moment that you need me I will be by your side ready to help in any way possible. I won't let you go through this alone, I'm a Fabray and Fabray's stand by what they believe in, they stand by their families." Quinton assured her before he pulled back and smiled slightly, resting a hand on her stomach and then he glanced down at it and felt a lump gather in his throat as he realized that this was all really happening, inside of tiny Rachel Berry was either his son or daughter and suddenly all the air vanished around him as he stared down at her flat stomach. "It's our baby."

Rachel's hand covered his as she gave him a watery smile in response, "Our baby."

* * *

Quinton breathed out through his nose as he waited patiently at the entrance of the choir room, his knuckles turned white as he wrapped a fist around the one strap of his backpack he had thrown over his shoulder. He had promised to meet Rachel there so they could tell the rest of the club that afternoon, it had been a week since the locker room drama and he had taken to meeting her after every class to walk her and insure her safety, because no one was going to be messing with his baby momma; he felt the need to keep Rachel under his arm all the time. Every time he looked at her, he managed to flash to a image of her holding a perfect little pink baby with sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, a little girl who looked just like her beautiful mother. With a sad smile on his face, he glanced down at the hallway and awaited his baby momma to show up.

It hadn't been easy and people had been flashing him looks of confusion, but his main focus had been on the girl carrying his baby and he didn't have time to deal with the rumors or deal with the fact that people were whispering about why he was helping out the girl he had been torturing. It wasn't any of their business, right now he had a responsibility to deal with. He had been keeping a close eye on her outside of school as well, setting up study dates just so he could make sure she was eating healthy and taking care of their baby or even just dropping off foods that he had read was good for fetus growth. He had been looking at every pregnancy book he could get his hands on, he wasn't sure where all his responsibility was coming from but the second he and Rachel had talked in that locker room, something inside of him had changed and he had become a better person…a man.

"Hi,"

Quinton smiled lightly as Rachel timidly wondered over to him, standing before him with a shy smile as she rung her hands out in front of her before raising those big doe eyes to stare into his hazel orbs, instantly the football offered his hand and Rachel stared at it for a moment before setting her own tiny hand in his and squeezing it tightly; she felt her heart beat a little faster at the warm touch of Quinton, he had truly stepped up his game since everything had come out into the open. The quarterback could sense Rachel's anxiety and squeezing her hand lightly, he caught her gaze and gave her one of his famous easy going smiles before glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was around before he rested his empty hand on her stomach and gave it a loving rub as his hazel eyes lit up slightly.

"I know your scared about this, Rachel, but I'm going to be there with you. I can't promise that this will be easy, because it won't, but I can promise you that I'll protect you and our baby. No matter what anyone says, I care about the two of you. I won't let anything hurt you, you two are what matters and I will protect you with my life." Quinton assured her and Rachel nodded once before allowing the tall teen to push open the choir door, Rachel wincing as the laughter and chatter halted and all eyes turned to stare at the interlocked hands; everything quieted down as they soaked in the sight of the school loser hanging onto the king of McKinley's hand, both looking completely lost as they gazed at the group of misfits who had become their closet friends.

"Whoa, hell must have frozen over because that's the only reason you'd be caught dead holding that freak's hand." Santana Lopez scoffed from the back, smirking at Brittany who only gave her a half-smile before turning her blue eyes back to the pair; the blonde was actually friends with Rachel, she enjoyed dancing with the tiny brunette and was eager to find out what was bothering her because as of lately the other girl had been distant.

"Shut the hell up, Lopez, and don't call Rachel a freak." Quinton ordered and instantly the Latina stopped smiling as she frowned at him before sinking in her seat and quickly Quinton turned his eyes to Mr. Schue who gave him a confused look before blinking a few times; the blonde was trying hard to swallow around the lump in his throat but found it nearly chocking him; he was terrified by the reactions he was about to receive, but he knew that he needed all the support he could get and he was praying to God that his friends stood by him when everything came out into the open, when everything finally came up to reality where Rachel and Quinton were anxiously awaiting. "Mr. Schue, Rachel and I have something we need to say…if that's okay with you."

"Of course, Quinton."

The quarterback gave Rachel's hand a light squeeze before pulling her towards the center of the room, his eyes fell upon Puck and Finn who were staring at him with wondering expressions and dragging a deep breathe in he glanced down at the tiny diva before turning back to his team; he looked at them for a long moment before licking his lips as he glanced down at Rachel again who was wheezing slightly as her palm grew sweaty and her face turned green from the nervousness that was swirling in her stomach, squeezing tightly to her hand Quinton nodded at her to let her know he was there before turning his attention back to his friends who were eagerly awaiting the gossip the duo was about to share, "A week ago Rachel found out she's pregnant…it's mine."

Gasps filled the room and cell phones were whipped out, most likely texting the gossip around as they stared at their Glee club captains in shock. Quinton felt his palms become sweaty as Finn and Puck stared him with disbelief shining through their gazes, for a moment the quarterback regretted even offering this idea to Rachel, he wished he had just kept his mouth shut and let everybody believe crazy Berry had been knocked up by some fool…but then he remember that was his kid in there. That was his child and he was going to have to protect it, he was going to be a father and he needed to step up his game and show Rachel that he could do it. He needed to prove to Rachel that he could be a man, that he could support the baby growing within her because he could already feel his heart growing attached to the tiny bean that was slowly turning into a baby.

In the back of his mind, he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to tell his parents about it and he couldn't even begin to imagine how they would react or how the Berry men were going to react to the fact he had gotten their precious little girl pregnant at the age of sixteen. Quinton was knocked out of his thought bubble as Kurt Hummel stood and hesitantly approached them, Kurt allowed his eyes to linger on Quinton for a moment before the sky blue orbs turned to Rachel before the gay boy gathered his best friend in his arms and Quinton watched as Rachel broke against his shoulder. The brunette sobbed and clung to Kurt's designer jacket, Kurt simply whispering soothing words as he petted his hand over Rachel's fine brown locks…Quinton gulped.

He watched as the boy comforted his baby momma and he wondered how many times, over the course of the nine months they would have together, would he be forced to comfort Rachel in that same way. They had an upcoming sonogram and his mind had been devoted to the thought of seeing his child for the first time, his and Rachel's child; he wondered if it would be a boy like him one that had the Fabray eyebrow arch or if it would be a girl that got blessed with Rachel's amazing vocals. Quinton didn't know and right now he didn't care, all he knew was that for the next nine months it was going to be him and Rachel, him and Rachel taking on a hard task that could make or break them. There was going to be fights and drama, but right now he knew that he had a job to do and that was to protect his Baby Mama and his future child. The Fabray teen puffed out his chest as he settled a protective hand on Rachel's shoulder, making his presence known and silently offering the other girl comfort.

Letting her know he was there.


	2. First Month

"Quinton? Yo Q, watch out!"

Quinton Fabray's head snapped up just in time for him to get a face full of football and quickly he grunted as his helmet slammed into his boyish face before he dropped to the ground with his hand cupped over his mouth as the taste of metallic fell upon his tongue causing him to gag before he leaned over to spit it out. The football player ran his tongue over his bottom lip and winced as he realized it had been busted, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized Finn had launched the football his way. Quickly, he was hauled up by his face mask and he shoved the helpful hands away before turning to Finn with a frown.

"What the fuck, man? I wasn't even fucking ready, you can't just go launching the football when your quarterback isn't ready! Do you see why we lose our games now?" Quinton snapped as he shoved Finn backwards slightly, the tall boy shuffling over his feet as he stared at his best friend with wide eyes causing the blonde quarterback to huff before turning away from him; the anger inside of him reached a new level as he kicked at the grass under his cleats, watching it fly in the air before landing again. "Take five, and get your fucking acts together. We have a huge game coming up and I won't let you losers ruin it for me, I need this scholarship more than ever."

The boy didn't wait for his teammates to respond as he stormed off to the opposite side of the practice field, ripping his red practice helmet off and tossing it to the side. He knew it wasn't Finn's fault that he had been smacked in the face for missing that catch, but he wasn't going to let his team in on that…his mind was wrapped around Rachel. It had been almost a month and a half since he had found out she was pregnant and things had been harder than ever, especially since her hormones were starting to kick in more. The boy was beginning to think he couldn't do anything to please Rachel, it was like every time he tried she'd end up crying harder.

"You okay, man?" Quinton glanced up to see Puck walking towards him with his practice helmet tucked under his arm and a concerned expression on his face; he had leaned on Puck throughout this month, going to the boy whenever Rachel became too much to handle and seeing his face now brought Quinton an odd since of comfort as he sighed and dragged a hand through his blonde locks. "I get that your worried about Berry, but you've been out of it for a while. Your head is totally not in the game, your blaming us for losing but you're the one whose lost in the Berry cloud of dust."

"I know, I know I suck right now but I got a girl pregnant and that's all I can think about right now. Rachel is carrying my baby, she's pregnant with _my _child and I have a job to do." Quinton snapped as he bit his lower lip before running his hands through his hair again, screwing the sweaty locks up; there were so many thoughts running loose in his head and all he wanted to do was push them away, he just wanted it all to go away so he could have some peace and quiet, hopefully enough to shake him from this funk. "I have to get this scholarship, if I don't then my life will go to hell. I have to prove to Rachel that I can be a good father, I have to make sure my family has everything they need."

Puck watched his best friend for a long moment and saw the sadness and anxiety in his hazel eyes, he knew how much this had been stressing Quinton out and he had watched from the background as the quarterback tore himself apart in order to show Rachel that he cared; the boy had been bending over backwards to prove it to Berry. He knew Quinton better than anyone, they had been friends since kindergarten and he could see that the blonde boy was five seconds away from physically shattering and he couldn't have that…their team couldn't afford to have it. He knew how much a scholarship meant to Quinton, he could see every Friday night how hard the boy struggled to play so scouts looked at him.

"We'll get you that scholarship, Q. I know I may not seem like I care, but I do because you're my bro. I mean, at first I was a little freaked out because, come on, you slept with Berry." Puck scoffed as he leaned against a locker, Quinton huffing as he plopped down on a bench and buried his face in his hands; he was tired and scared, everything that had happened to him was suddenly catching up and it was all becoming too real for him to handle. "But I get it, my dad was a deadbeat and I know all about what your trying to say. Believe me, if I was in your place I would be doing everything you are. Don't beat yourself up, dude."

"I can't believe this is happening, to me. To Rachel. This was never, ever supposed to happen to me. I was supposed to get the hell out of Lima and never look back. I fucked up, man." Quinton scoffed, his voice muffled by his large hands and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the presence of Puck drop beside him, his best friend simply slapping a hand upon his shoulder in silent comfort.

* * *

Rachel stared at the piano keys before her, her fingers drifting over each white surface and slowly pressing down till a soft sound filled the choir room. It had been exactly one month and three weeks since she had discovered that there was a tiny human developing inside of her, Quinton Fabray's tiny human. The boy had been amazing to her, he had stepped up his game and had been there every step of the way to insure that she was safe and had everything she needed. Slushies had stopped, words were no longer thrown at her, and people knew to steer clear of the girl that had been impregnated by their school king…Rachel Berry was officially off limits to all.

The glee club had become one solid group since everything had been announced and together they clumped around their two leads, Santana had even backed off Rachel and had become a semi-friend. The brunette sighed as she once again pressed a key and felt the familiar burning behind her eyes as tears pressed hard, fighting their way out till they successfully dripped down her face to splatter against the piano board. She wondered how long it would be till her fathers found out the truth, she wondered what they would say when they found out their precious sixteen-year-old daughter was no longer precious; she knew they would be disappointed and there was a high chance they would turn their backs to her.

The thought made her stomach churn as she dropped one hand from the piano to wrap around her stomach, the plane still flat but harder than it usually was. It was hard to believe that in a moment of drunken heat, she had managed to turn her life completely upside down. Gone were the dreams of Broadway, replaced by the future full of sleepless nights and diaper changes. No longer was her money spent on music sheets and Broadway posters, instead it had become devoted to prenatal vitamins and the vanilla bean ice cream her body seemed to crave daily. Everything was changing and she wasn't so sure she liked it, her whole future was being rearranged by something she wasn't a hundred percent sure she wanted.

At that thought, the brunette shook her head and wrapped both arms around her torso as if to protect it from the things swirling around in her mind. Who was she to think that she didn't want this baby? How could she actually think that there was a chance she would settle for an abortion? Inside of her was another life that she was going to be bringing into the world, she wasn't sure she wanted to raise the baby, but she knew that there wasn't a chance that she would ever abort it. The idea of killing anything sickened the diva enough for the final churn of her stomach to completely turn and gasping she cupped a hand over her mouth before flinging herself on the piano bench and rushing from the room.

Students smashed themselves against lockers as she sped past them with a green look to her face and a hand still attempting to hold the vomit in, her Mary Janes slipped and slid around corners as she finally caught sight of the bathroom. The wood made impact with the wall as she flung the restroom door open and scurried into a stall, her knees burning as she hit the tiles full force and emptied the contents of her stomach while sobbing and clutching against the white porcelain; she had always hated throwing up, it was one of the worst feelings in the world. The brunette jumped slightly when she felt hands gather her hair and hold it back, a palm coming up to rest against her back as it rubbed in smooth circles.

Rachel pulled back away from the toilet with a heaving breathe, her pale hand brushing past her to flush the vomit down the toilet and she felt the hands curl around her biceps before helping her stand and leading her towards the sink, "Quinton, what are you doing in the ladies restroom? You have no business being in here, you are a male."

"Since I'm the reason your puking your guts up, I think I can handle being here with you while you do it. The least I can do is hold your hair back for you." Quinton assured her as he smoothed his hand up and down Rachel's spine, watching sadly as the brunette popped her neck before steadying herself against the edge of the sink; the blonde dug through his pockets before grabbing a stick of gum and offering it to the mother of his child. "Uh, you kinda smell like something died in your mouth. You should probably like maybe…chew this."

"Just…give me a few seconds." Rachel whispered as she breathed in deeply to try to keep from throwing up again; a few minuets later the brunette turned and accepted the stick of spearmint gum, stuffing it into her mouth before raising her brown eyes to stare at the quarterback who gave her a lopsided smile and reached out to tuck a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear as he watched her closely. "Thanks. Sorry you have to see me like this."

"You are still beautiful to me, Rach." Quinton whispered quickly into the air around them, noticing a blush creep across tanned cheeks; he would do anything to see Rachel happy, the brunette needed him to be strong for her right now.


	3. Second Month

"Rach, if I sing this song one more time I'm going to pass out. I know you love it and all, but I can only handle Disney music for so long, sorry." Quinton grumbled as he dropped on the brunette's bed, watching as she stood before him with a pouted lower lip before placing her makeshift microphone aside and plopping down in her computer chair; the boy observed her for a long moment, taking notice to the way her hands fell to rest near her stomach as if she was protecting the tiny thing growing inside of her and for a moment he swelled with pride before he allowed the smallest of smiles to take over his face. "Plus, all this movement can't be too good for the baby."

"The baby is perfectly fine, Quinton. You shouldn't worry about me so much, I'm taking care of myself and the tiny human." Rachel assured him with a heaving sigh, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about the boy's concern; she was four weeks into her second month of pregnancy and the cravings had been coming at her full force along with the crying fits. "If anything we should be worried about Sectionals, I'm going to be six months along by that time. Do you think the judges are really going to care about anything but the huge stomach I have?"

Quinton watched the girl bury her face in her hands as she heaved a sigh, he had been seeing this side of Rachel Berry a lot of the last few months…the defeated side of the girl. It was so hard to see her falling apart knowing he was the cause of it, he had taken the once lively girl and crunched her up into someone who was pathetic and weak; if he had just controlled himself none of this would've been happening. With a frown, he stood and approached his baby momma before kneeling before her and taking a hold of her wrists so he could drag it away from her face and locked eyes with her. For a moment, all he did was stare into watery brown orbs before he gave her a light smile.

"You are Rachel Barbara Berry, you don't give up. In six months, yeah your going to be big but that's because your going to be carrying _our _son or daughter. And to me, your going to be the most beautiful girl up on that stage and that's all that matters." Quinton whispered as he brushed a stray tear from her cheek, flashing his famous half-grin as he watched her breathe in through her nose before nodding slowly. "You were born to sing, don't let this keep you from living out your dream. No matter what you look like, whether your in pajamas or six months pregnant, your voice still gives me the chills…don't ever tell anyone I said that, they'll think I've gone weak."

"You have gone weak, Quinton Lucas Fabray." Rachel teased as she smiled lightly before reaching out to tuck a loose strand of his blonde hair behind his ear, cupping his cheek softly as she watched his hazel eyes light up with an adorable twinkle; she couldn't begin to explain how her heart ached for the boy kneeling before her, he had twisted his life so much lately to make her happy and she hadn't ever stopped to thank him for it, never stopped to look him in the eye and let him know she appreciated it. "You've completely changed yourself in the span of two months, for our child. You have given so much and I'm so proud of you, I never thought you'd care this much about your child."

"It's not just the baby I care about, Rachel. It's you too, your half of this little monster." The quarterback reminded her, laughing along with her soft giggles as he reached down to place a soft palm against her hard stomach and smiled up at her through his lashes. "I know this isn't what you wanted and I'm not sure how we've both managed to keep our cool these last months, but I'm just as proud of you as you are of me. I'm going to do whatever it takes to take care of the both of you, I'm a father now and that counts for something. We're going to figure this out, as a family."

Rachel swallowed hard as she stared down in the boy's eyes and tried to remind herself how to breathe, for a moment all air left her before her brain shut down and she leaned forward to press her lips against the boy comforting her. It was a chaste kiss, their mouths only touching for a second before she pulled away to watch him furrow his brow and arch forward to capture her lips in a real kiss; this one was far less innocent, their mouths frantically dancing together as the football player pushed himself from his position to move closer to her as she tangled her fingers in his Justin Bieber like haircut while his hands cradled her hips, his thumbs brushing against her bump.

It was perfect.

Quinton stood and released the brunette from a lip lock before threading their fingers together and pulling his baby momma into a standing position, his lips descending upon hers again as he captured her mouth in a fierce, unrelenting kiss; a tongue wandered out, begging for entrance that Quinton readily granted as nimble digits raked through his blonde waves. His hands rubbed gently up the girl's lower back, before he smirked into the kiss as Rachel's nails ran up his back, bunching the fabric of his t-shirt in her wake before she gently guided it off of him.

"Your so beautiful, Rachel." Quinton whispered as she threw his shirt to the side, the quarterback leading her backwards till they fell upon her comfortable bed, both scrambling to reach the pillows as Quinton gently guided her back and began to press soft kisses along her neck as she moaned and clutched at his lightly tanned back, her other hand rubbing up and down his pebbled abdomen; the football player smiled as he gently worked the buttons of her white blouse, freeing the material till it fell open to revile her lacy blue bra and his eyes fell upon the protection of his baby. "Your so beautiful."

"I think you said that already, Quinton." Rachel giggled before moaning as he kissed his way down her neck and ran over her breast before settling his lips upon her bloated stomach, taking a moment to appreciate the bump that was slowly beginning to extend from her body.

Before things could continue the sound of a slamming door downstairs brought both teens back to earth as they leaped away from each other, Quinton rolling off the bed and scrambling to throw his shirt on while Rachel hurriedly buttoned up her blouse and fixed the disheveled hair she had received. Both glee club members glanced at each other, trying to hide their laughter as the call of Rachel's name brought them stumbling out of the room and down the stairs where both men were waiting in the living room with expressionless looks on their faces. With a worried glance back at Quinton, Rachel moved towards her dads who frowned at the sight of the blonde boy.

"Sit down. Both of you." Leroy ordered, his voice solid as a rock as he nodded his head towards the couch while glancing at Hiram who cleaned his glasses on his shirt before placing them back upon his Jewish nose and watching as his daughter calmly sat on the couch, the blonde boy plopping down beside of her and protectively moving closer. "Now, today I found out something from a co-worker and I'm praying it isn't true. Today, Leslie Barns said that her daughter heard through the grapevine that Quinton Fabray had successfully impregnated the captain of the glee club…which happens to be my daughter. At first, I didn't believe it because my Rachie would never do such a thing, right?"

Rachel was silent as she stared down at her lap, folding her hands slowly as she realized that everything was about to come out into the open. This wasn't how her fathers were supposed to find out she was pregnant, she figured they wouldn't be jumping for joy at the situation but she knew that if she had gone to them sooner than they wouldn't be so angry. She had lied to them about something that was going to affect everyone around her, each month that ticked by was a step closer to the reality she wasn't so sure she was ready to face. In seven short months she would be giving birth to a child that she wasn't sure she wanted to keep or not, it was all too real.

"It was never supposed to happen this way, Daddy. It was my first time, and I was on the pill!" Rachel whimpered as she looked at the man who simply stepped back in shock, his brown eyes filling with tears before he looked to Hiram who dropped onto a nearby chair and cradled his face in his hands; the brunette diva felt her heart break as she watched her dads fall apart because of her mistakes. "Quinton and I are going to figure it out, we'll get through this. I just need your support, please. I need to know that you'll stand by me, that you'll help me through this."

Leroy looked at his daughter with disgust in his eyes as he saw her whimpering, her face red and blotchy as she tried to hold back the sobs that were threatening to break through. The little girl he had held in his arms sixteen years ago was gone, replaced by the tainted image of someone who didn't belong. Slowly, his gaze shifted to the boy sitting beside her and he could sense the anger radiating off the football player as he took in the sight of his baby momma in tears. Leroy wanted nothing more than to gather his daughter in his arms, but he just couldn't look past everything.

He couldn't look at _her_.

"Rachel, sweetheart, how could you allow this to happen?" Hiram sniffled as he finally raised his eyes to stare at her, his glasses wet from the tears that had fallen upon them as his lower lip quivered and Quinton suddenly saw where Rachel had gotten her puppy expression from; both teens could see that this wasn't going to go as well as they hoped. "All those dreams and things we had planned for you, you just threw them away for some football player! God, Rae, there's no fixing this. You were completely irresponsible, I thought we could trust you."

"Dad, you have to understand…"

"Understand? Understand that my daughter spread her legs for the first boy who looked her way? I don't think so." Leroy interrupted as he stared at her and watched her face crumple and for the first time in forever he didn't rush forward to comfort her; he meant every word he was saying, he couldn't believe his precious princess had allowed herself to get caught up in this mess. "You are a disappointment to this family, Rachel. I want you gone, pack your stuff and get the hell out."

"Whoa, Mr. Berry, calm down…"

"I don't want to hear a single word from you, you're the reason this is happening. You impregnated my little girl and if you think for one second I'd allow that under this roof then your wrong. I want you and her to get the hell out and never come back. There's nothing left for either of you here, Rachel." Leroy ordered as he jutted his finger towards the door and Rachel stared at him with a horrified expression, her jaw dropped and her brown eyes wide. "Did you hear me? I don't want you here! You have ten minutes to get your stuff together and get out, we'll set the timer."

Quinton felt an anger boil up in him as Leroy's words twisted in his ear and he felt his fists slowly curling, Rachel raising herself to her feet and running out of the room. The boy wanted nothing more than to chase after her, but instead he turned to face the men staring after their daughter and he suddenly understood the situation they were facing. People weren't going to accept this, they were two sixteen-year-old kids and they were about to give life to a precious baby and that didn't fly with some people. He wondered what his father was going to say, Russell was a large man who loved his son but now he wasn't so sure if that love would be given to him ever again.

"How could you do that, just throw her out? She's sixteen-years-old and she needs her fathers, but instead your tossing her aside like garbage." Quinton hissed as he stood from the couch to watch the men shake their heads, ignoring what he had to say; as much as he wanted to punch them, they were still the fathers of the girl he had come to love and he knew it would only hurt Rachel if he was violent. "What kind of men are you? You brought that little girl into this world and when she needed you the most you push her out of it, your going to regret doing this. Our baby is going to have so much love and the two of you are never going to be a part of it."

"Rachel made her choice, she had a bright future ahead of her and she threw it away because you whispered a few lies into her ears. Listen to me, you really think in two years that your going to want a baby in your life? The two of you are juniors in high school, your throwing away your futures." Leroy scoffed and Hiram simply sat in his chair with his eyes distant and cold. "Nights of screaming babies and days of stinky diapers, are you ready to take that on? Your not the kind of guy that should be associating themselves with my daughter, you don't fit into her world and that baby won't either."

"Don't you dare threaten my family." Quinton snarled as he stepped forward, but a small hand caught his and he glanced down to see Rachel looking up at him with tears in her orbs and a few bags gathered at her feet and instantly he stepped away from the man and scooped up the duffel bag from the ground before taking Rachel's small palm in his own as she grabbed a lighter bag. "We aren't living in some dream world, Mr. Berry. This isn't how we saw our lives going but this is how its happening and we can't stop that, I'm sorry you can't accept it. Whether it matters to you or not, I'm going to take care of your little girl."

The two teens left the household quietly, Quinton tossing Rachel's bags in the back of his black Range Rover before climbing into the driver's seat and glancing over to see the brunette staring out the windshield with her eyes full of tears. The boy didn't know what to say, he simply reached over and grabbed a hold of Rachel's seatbelt and buckled her in before doing the same to himself and driving aimlessly throughout the town of Lima. They passed the park, children rushing around and laughing as their innocence took over the sky. They drove by the high school, the place deserted and free from the rumors and daily life of the bullies that filled the place. They sped throughout the town square before reaching a neighborhood packed with large houses.

Finally, the boy paused at one and pulled up the long driveway before glancing over at the brunette diva who was still staring mindlessly out the window and carefully he leaned over and set a hand upon her shoulder, wincing as she jumped and whimpered. He watched as Rachel moved her orbs around the area they were at, her eyebrow furrowing as she glanced at him for a long moment and he cleared his throat before running a hand through his hair. They were parked outside of Santana Lopez's house because three weeks prior, the Latina had offered her house to Rachel if it ever was needed and the quarterback was going to take her up on it.

"I know that you and San have gotten close over the last few weeks and she offered her house to you if you needed it, I haven't told my parents yet and I'm not sure how comfortable you'll be staying there once I do. I want a healthy and stable environment for you and right now that's here." Quinton explained in a hushed tone as he watched tears gather in Rachel's eyes again as she sniffled. "I know this is hard, Rach. I know this isn't how things are supposed to be, but we have to take this one day at a time…for our baby. You can't be stressed out, it could harm the both of you and I can't lose you guys. You're my family, you and this little boy or girl."

Rachel nodded absently before Quinton breathed in through his nose and climbed out of the truck, gathering the brunette's bags together before meeting her at the side of the truck and he gently slammed her door before making their way towards the red painted front door of the Lopez residence. Quinton sucked in a breathe before raising his finger and pressing the doorbell, the chimes ringing through the halls inside before footsteps echoed and the door was pulled open to revile Santana Lopez free of her Cheerios uniform and instead donning blue jean shorts and a loose red tank top and she took one look at the pair before stepping aside and cocking her head to beckon them in.

"Everything is set up, come on." The Cheerio sighed before she took one of Rachel's bags from Quinton and guided them upstairs towards a guestroom, the bed was made perfectly and the room had a light blue that relaxed the diva the second she entered the area; for a moment she took it all in before her face crumpled and she clasped upon the ground, Santana dropping the pink bag in order to catch the pregnant teen and hold her close, she hadn't been extremely close to Rachel but the brunette needed her comfort and she was ready to give it to her. "Your okay, princesa."

It took fifteen minutes for Santana to finally calm the distressed brunette down and once she was finally manageable, the Latina carefully tucked her into her new bed and made sure she was asleep before joining Quinton in the living room. The sixteen-year-old boy was sitting on the couch with his elbows balanced upon his knees as he buried his face in his hands, with a heaving sigh the head Cheerio approached the boy and set a gentle hand upon his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. Pulling his hands down, the quarterback managed a weak smile before heaving a long breathe of air and dragging a shaking hand through his hair. She could see in his hazel eyes that he was needing to say something so instead of asking questions she sat down beside him, opening herself up for conversation.

"Son of a bitch. I should go over there and kick them into next week, how could they just do this to their daughter? How could they just kick her out like she means nothing to them? You should have seen the look on her face, San. She was heartbroken." Quinton whispered as he shook his head, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth as he grinded down on it before looking at the tanned girl who watched him with sad brown orbs. "Fuck, what am I going to do? I haven't had the chance to tell my parents yet, but I can't have her imposing on you guys."

"Hey, she's not imposing what so ever. This is her house for as long as she needs it, my parents are totally cool with it and Berry and I are working on a friendship. She doesn't need stress, that's totally bad for the baby, right?" Santana scoffed, watching as Quinton's head bobbed up and down in agreement before he shook his head and frowned. "Look, don't stress either. I've got her back and I'll make sure she's got everything she needs, my father is a doctor so there's not any problem that can't be covered medically. We'll get this all figured out, I know it's hard right now but we can do this. You can't go giving up on her, Q, she needs you more than ever."

"I know it's just…we're sixteen-years-old, how are we supposed to do this? I'm trying to keep everything together for the sake of her, but I don't know if I can anymore." Quinton admitted as he laughed bitterly before glaring down at the carpeted floor. "I'm supposed to be protecting her, I'm supposed to be able to take care of her."

Santana watched the quarterback with interest in her eyes, she had known Quinton since kindergarten and she had seen him through every one of his bad relationships, whether he told people or not, they were best friends. But looking at him now, seeing the way his hazel eyes shone with unshed tears and his hands shook with fear…something had changed. She could see it in the way he looked to her for assurance, looked to her for comfort in something he couldn't understand. With a small smile on her face, the Cheerio laughed under her breathe before shaking her head as she bit her lower lip. She knew exactly what he was feeling, she had felt it before…she felt it every time she looked at Brittany.

"You love her." Santana whispered and the sound brought hazel eyes upon her own and she could see in that small moment that she was right, that he was truly in love with the girl he had gotten pregnant; for a moment he looked as if he was going to protest it before she held up a hand to silence him and shook her head. "You seek her out when you walk into a room, Q. Whenever she's around you purposely make sure your somewhere near her, at first I thought it was cause you were protecting your spawn but now it's because you want to protect your family. Every time she sings your eyes light up and shine with pride, your only happy when your with her…you love her."

"I do, I've loved her since the seventh grade." Quinton confessed as he scoffed under his breathe as if the reality had just caught up to him, and for a moment he breathed in the air around him before looking to the smirking head cheerleader. "She's perfect, Santana. Rachel Berry is the definition of perfect and I managed to screw it all up, I managed to screw the one good thing in this world up. But I'm gonna fix it, I'm going to work as hard as she needs for me to prove that I can be a good father and be the guy who takes care of her for the rest of our lives. Sometimes it's like she keeps me breathing, I seek her out because she is everything that encourages me."

"Then tell her that." Santana whispered before he nodded and looked at her again, his face crumpling before he bent himself at the waist and allowed himself to cry away all his fears while she simply sat back and rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back.

* * *

Quinton sighed as he walked into his house and shed his letterman, draping it proudly on a hook before tossing his keys into the bowl beside the front door and moving towards the kitchen where he could smell his mother's cooking and hear the soft lull of old styled music. The quarterback allowed a lopsided grin to take over his face as he paused in the doorway to watch his parents dancing around, his father twirling his mother around as she laughed and held tight to the wooden spoon she had been cooking with. The boy couldn't help but laugh as Russell dipped Judy, causing her to squeal before her eyes fell upon her son, causing a large beam to take over his face.

"Quinton, how was your day?" Judy questioned with a small laugh as Russell straightened her form, the man kissing her cheek softly before watching as his wife scurried towards their son and cupped his cheeks before bringing him down to lay a kiss upon his forehead causing him to groan good-naturedly; the woman smiled again at her son as he enveloped her in his strong arms, his hold tight around her before he released her to dance towards the pots of food. "I know you're a growing boy, sweetheart, but you eat more than anyone I have ever met. Your going to be as big as a house if your not careful, Quinnie."

"Mom, what have I told you about calling me Quinnie? It sounds like your talking to a girl! Why can't you call me Q or buddy, or even Quinn? Just please no more Quinnie." The sixteen-year-old begged as he glanced to his father who was simply laughing, his head shaking as he winked at his son who smiled back at him before turning his attention back to his mother. "I love you, Mom, but you gotta realize that Quinnie doesn't fit me anymore. I'm not a little boy."

"Why don't you be a good _little boy _and go set the table for your mother, _Quinnie_." Judy ordered in a joking tone, her eyebrows shifting upwards causing Russell to stifle a laugh behind his hand as her son blushed lightly before moving towards the silverware and doing as he was told.

The family of three finished up making spaghetti before they moved towards the dining room, the trio sitting down and enjoying the company of one another as they laughed and talked about their day. Quinton couldn't help but stare at each one of his parents for a long moment, taking in everything they did; the way Russell would look to his wife with a smile every few seconds as if in awe of what he had or the way his father's eyes would stray to him and give him a playful wink or a booming laugh and then he would glance to his mother who flashed shy smiles up at Russell and loving smiles that filled Quinton with a warmth he didn't ever want to be without.

And then he thought about Rachel who was cooped up in a house that wasn't her own, she was being cared for by people who weren't her parents. There would be no more family dinners for her, no more proud looks from her fathers, no more seeking them out at their glee performances…it was all gone for her. The boy swallowed hard around the noodles in his throat before snapping back to reality as his father questioned him about football; when dinner was over, he managed to sneak his way out of helping with dishes and he abandoned his parents in the kitchen before skipping up the steps to his room and carefully peeking over his shoulder before slipping inside.

Quinton closed his door gently and moved towards his desk, his hands shaking as he pulled open a drawer and removed the tiny photo Rachel had given him during glee. Falling back upon his bed, the quarterback tucked an arm under his head before pressing the picture in between his thumb and pointer finger as he raised it to the light and stared back at the chalky image…his baby. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he looked at the perfect mistake he had made, hidden in between blotches of black and white was his baby and he removed his arm from under his head and reached up to run his finger over the small bean that the doctor had pointed to and labeled as his child.

"Your gonna be the best mistake I ever made, y'know that?" Quinton whispered fondly as he shook his head and pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth; hazel orbs roamed the hazy photo again and took in his future, his whole world. "I know right now your mother and I aren't really in that kind of relationship, but I'm going to give you the world and your momma too. I'm an ass and everyone knows that, but you're the one thing I'm gonna get right. I'm not perfect, but who is? Someday you'll understand what I mean, even though in my eyes you'll be the greatest kid ever…I sound like such a pussy right now. Don't ever tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Quinton, who are you…?" The quarterback leaped up from his bed in surprise, his photo floating to the ground and lying face up before the football player allowed his frightened stare to raise and see his father staring down at the sonogram with his jaw dropped and his blue eyes clouded with something the boy couldn't pinpoint; slowly, Russell moved forward and bent to pick up the picture and for a long moment he stared at it before looking back at his son who was staring down at his feet in shame. "Quinn, please tell me this isn't your baby."

"I wish I could, Dad. I really, really wish I could." Quinton murmured and for a moment he waited for the explosion of anger to leave his father, but to his surprise the man simply stepped forward and gathered his son in his arms; something inside of Quinton snapped as he felt the comfort and warmth of Russell's arms and the tears he had been holding came hard and fast, soaking through his father's button up work shirt as his body racked with sobs. "I'm so sorry, it was never supposed to happen. I'm just…I'm sorry. Rachel and I are trying to figure it out, but it's been so hard."

"Hey, buddy, calm down. Come sit down." Russell whispered as he pulled away from Quinton and led him towards the teen's bed, sitting beside him as he stared down at the sonogram before handing it back to the quarterback who took it delicately and stared down at it, his tears still falling down his cheeks as he shook his head and kept his gaze firmly implanted on the blurry image of his future bundle of joy. "You said Rachel…as in Rachel Berry? The girl from your glee club, right?"

"Yeah, that Rachel Berry." Quinton nodded with a heaving breathe before he looked up into his father's eyes and caught sight of tears building in the strong gaze and for a moment shame filled him before he thought back to the main topic on his mind; the boy sucked in a deep breathe before glancing back at his sonogram picture and trying to remember what he was going to say. "I've got it bad, but she's got it really rough…her own dads kicked her out of her home, can you believe that? On top of that, she's been having major mood problems and puking like every five minutes."

"Her parents kicked her out? Where's she living, Quinn?" Russell demanded in concern as he watched his son shake his head and run a thoughtful hand through his hair before looking at the older blonde who was struggling to hold back his tear.

"She's been staying with Santana, shockingly. The two have formed some kind of weird bond, I thought it would be best to have her stay with Santana till everything fizzled out. I didn't want her stressing over the fact that I hadn't told you or Mom, I don't want any stress on her or the baby." Quinton explained before he reached out to rest his photo on his nightstand and looked up at his father, looked up at the man who had gotten him from diapers to football jerseys. "What am I going to do, Dad? I'm so confused, I don't know what to do next. I don't know what to do to protect her, I feel like I'm failing every time something happens. I feel like every move I make is wrong, like I'm just ruining everyone's lives."

"Hey, you can't go there right now. Right now what we need to figure out is how to change our guest room into a proper room for a pregnant teenaged girl." Russell sighed before catching his son's surprised gaze; it was going to take some time for him to wrap his brain around his son becoming a father at such a young age but he also knew Quinton needed him to be strong and be a father because the next few months for the boy was going to be harder than anything he had ever faced. "She's pregnant with your child, Q. I know you, your protective of things that you love and I can see it all over your face that you love this girl. She'll stay here, we'll take care of the bills and things that she needs."

"Why aren't you kicking me out?"

Russell stared at his son for a long moment in shock, he couldn't believe that the sixteen-year-old thought he would be kicked out for making a mistake. With a shake of his head, Russell simply pulled Quinton closer and held him like he was five-years-old again, cuddling him close and feeling another set of warm tears soak through his shirt as he ran his hand over soft blonde locks in an attempt to calm the boy down. He was disappointed in his son for being irresponsible, but there was nothing in the world that would ever make him turn his back on the football player. Ever since Quinton had been born he had been completely taken by his son, from the time he was three and picked up a football for the first time until now when he was crying away his fears against his father's shoulder.

"Because I love you, son. Everyone makes mistake, this is bigger than most but we're going to figure it out. You can't do this without your mother and I, I know it and Rachel needs all the support she can get." The man replied before he watched the boy raise his hazel eyes to stare at him, the sadness running through them and chilling his father to the bone. "We'll figure this out, do you hear me? I won't let you go through this alone, buddy."

Quinton stared at his father for a long moment in awe, he had always admired the man and now his admiring had gone up a hundred percent, his father was turning away from him like he believed he was. Instead he was supporting him and Rachel, promising to help them through the next seven months that were going to be the hardest of his life. With a small smile on his face, Quinton enveloped his father in a hug and clung to the man who had always been there for him.

* * *

Quinton smiled from his place against the lockers as he caught Rachel walking through the doors of the high school with Santana at her side, the two girls talking amongst themselves quietly and the boy allowed his hazel eyes to run appreciatively up the form of his baby momma dressed in an adorable looking sky blue baby doll dress with her brunette waves falling perfectly over her shoulders. The boy excused himself from talking to Finn and Puck and moved towards the teenaged girls, setting a hand on Rachel's shoulder to catch her attention and the girl looked at him with relief flashing through her brown orbs. The quarterback grinned lightly before gathering the pregnant teen in his arms for a soft hug, allowing himself to sink into the warmth that her body provided as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before drawing himself away.

"My parents know." He whispered and Rachel's eyes widened before she grabbed a hold of his sleeve, and pulled him to a corner of the hallway before glancing up at him with questions running through her dark brown orbs. "My mom wasn't thrilled with it, but I mean, why would she be? She cried a lot and yelled at me for being irresponsible and getting you pregnant, then she said she was proud cause I've been taking care of you and my dad said that this weekend we're going to get all your stuff together and move you into our house cause…"

The boy was cut off as Rachel's face went white before her mouth dropped open and she shook her head before feeling her stomach begin to churn with burning emotions that threatened to boil over, "Your parents want me to move in with you guys? Quinton, do you realize how awkward this is going to be? The girl you got pregnant living with your parents…I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, what are they going to think of me? I'm ruining their son's life…oh my God! I can't believe you told them, you should've warned me. What do they think of me? They must think I'm a whore, do they think I'm a whore? Oh God, Quinton, this can't be happening."

"Whoa, they don't think you're a whore at all. They just want you to be comfortable and I want to be able to look after you closer, if your in my guest room your only a few feet away." Quinton explained with a half smile on his face before he shrugged his shoulders and adverted his hazel eyes to the tiles; he wanted to be able to watch out for the brunette, he needed the feeling of her being save twenty-four seven and the only way he felt comfortable was if Rachel was living under the same roof as him. "Half of this baby is a part of me, Rach, which means half of it is a Fabray and that counts for something. Fabray's are loyal and protective, whatever is inside of you is something that I have to protect. I love this baby already, I just…I love it."

Rachel stared at him for a long moment, watching the way his hazel eyes flickered over her face before dropping open the stomach that was beginning to have the smallest hint of a bump. Automatically, her hand fell upon the thing protecting her son or daughter and she swallowed around the lump in her throat before nodding as she allowed Quinton to once again gather her in a tight embrace. Her eyes fluttered shut unconsciously, breathing in the feeling of having him wrapped around her and she wondered how the next seven months were going to go; the doctor's appointment to hear the heartbeat for the first time was only five days away and both teens had been anxious to hear the first signs of life. Opening her eyes again at the feel of Quinton's lips on her head, Rachel pulled herself away and looked up at him.

"Okay, I'll move in with you but you have to understand that I won't feel comfortable right away and I'm most likely going to distance myself from your parents…warn them, please. I don't want to come off as some hormonal bitch." Rachel chuckled as she ran a tired hand over her face before glancing up to see the blonde boy's face twisted with a look of humor. "And what, may I ask, has you smiling like some kind of dumbass?"

"The fact that your cussing, it's cute." Quinton winked as he offered his arm to his baby momma, Rachel rolling her orbs before sliding her arms through his and the two ventured off to their first period class; both having their thoughts centering around the child growing in the stomach of Rachel Berry.


	4. Third Month

"Good morning, Ms. Berry. You're absolutely glowing this morning." Judy chirped as a shy Rachel appeared in the kitchen of the doorway with a sheepish expression on her face as her lips turned up slightly before she blushed; Rachel had been living with the Fabray family for three weeks and the first two weeks had been awkward and silent but the last week was full of calmness and laughter which made Quinton happy at the sight of Rachel being loose and fun. "I made your favorites, vegan waffles with sliced up strawberries and kiwis and added a plate of bacon. Quinton mentioned you've been craving that lately so I went ahead and made some just in case."

"You're the best, Ms. Fabray. I've been dying for some bacon and vegan waffles, I think you actually might have read my mind." Rachel whispered as she sat down at the table and took a thin slice of meat from the plate before her and suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps caught both their attention as Russell came barreling down the stairs with his son, both wearing matching gray Packers sweaters with grass stained jeans, Quinton carrying a football as he laughed; Rachel felt her heart warm when the boy caught sight of her and his face went soft while his eyes lit up, his feet automatically carrying him forward to kneel before the girl and set a hand on her stomach in silent question. "The morning sickness hasn't hit me in a couple of days, but I've been craving stuff like nobody's business."

"Looks like our little monster has got their momma on full alert, their just craving everything under the sun." Quinton teased as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the brunette's stomach, Rachel giggling with a blush as she ran an affectionate hand through the blonde boy's hair before he stood up and pressed a kiss to the top of her head; Quinton couldn't contain the smile that split across his face at the sight of Rachel sitting so elegantly at his house, her stomach slowly developing with a baby that a part of both of them combined in the most perfect ways. "Well, today my dad and I are gonna head to the park and throw the ball around with Puck and Finn, did you maybe wanna come too? Britt and San are going to be there and I think maybe Finn is dragging Kurt along too."

"I suppose. Maybe we should get some fresh air before this afternoon." Rachel replied as she set her own hand on her stomach.

Quinton nodded and swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, today was going to be the first time he and Rachel heard their son or daughter's heartbeat and he had been freaking out about it all month; he was scared because this was going to be the first time he actually heard a sign of life within Rachel, the pictures were huge for him but he was going to hear his baby's heartbeat. The boy nodded again as he sat down at the table, absently reaching out for the bacon and shoving a piece in his mouth as he began to picture what the sound was going to be like for both him and Rachel, the brunette was already emotional about every little thing so he couldn't even begin to imagine how she was going to be handling this.

"Before this afternoon, jeez I almost forgot. I can't believe I actually allowed something like that to slip my mind, must be because nobody has reminded me about it in five minutes." Quinton joked with a roll of his eyes, Rachel had been reminding him every day for the last month, but the brunette only glared at him before he chuckled and leaned over to rub Rachel's stomach before pressing a kiss to the fabric covered bump. "Just kidding, daddy would never forget such an amazing little event. Today is going to be the first time I hear you, I'm pretty excited."

Rachel felt her heart freeze when she heard Quinton refer to himself as daddy; they hadn't really talked about whether or not they were going to keep the baby. The brunette wasn't so sure she was ready to take on the job of parenting, all that stress and worry, she wasn't sure she was even strong enough to make it through the next seven months…not that she had a choice. She watched as Quinton fawned over her stomach, his hand coming out to rest upon it as he stared up at her with his soft hazel eyes full of adoration and suddenly she wondered what in the hell she was doing letting this boy go on believing that he could possibly be a father. Quinton had been amazing with and to her, making sure she had everything that was necessary and keeping up on her every move.

"Yeah, mommy is excited too." Rachel whispered with a nervous smile.

* * *

"Rachel, Quinton it's good to see you two." Dr. Jones smiled as she walked into the room with her usual bright grin, her green eyes shining with liveliness as she took in the sight of the two teens who were gathered close to the cot, Rachel resting against the bed while Quinton stood at her head obviously talking quietly into her ear about something; the woman sat down on her blue rolling chair and moved her way towards the couple before stopping short as she yanked on her purple latex gloves, the snap resounding through the quiet room as she took in both faces before her. "Are we excited for today? We're going to be hearing this little one's heartbeat for the first time."

"We're definitely ready, I think me more so then her." Quinton joked as he sat down on a nearby stool, his knee nervously bouncing as Dr. Jones prepared Rachel with the gel before murmuring on about different things they needed to know but all Quinton could do was stare at the swell that had developed upon Rachel's stomach; inside of that swell rested a life that he and Rachel had created together, a beautiful little human that would be greeting the world in seven months. "So, what are you going to do? Just put that thingy against her stomach and we'll be able to hear the heartbeat?"

"Kind of, we have to search for it so don't be alarmed if it takes awhile." Dr. Jones smiled before she set the transcriber upon the tan swell and began to move it around the blue gel, Quinton's lips splitting into a smile at the sight of his little bean of a child before the thump of a sound filled the room and both teens felt their stomach turn as they realized exactly what they were hearing; Dr. Jones felt the corners of her mouth turn up as realization dawned on both teenagers, their faces lighting up as both sets of eyes shone with fresh tears. "And that, children, is the sound of your baby. He or she is very healthy, can you hear that thumping? That's really strong."

Quinton couldn't breathe as he listened to the continuous thump that continued to make its rounds, the sound literally stole every single breathe from his lungs as he tried to form some type of words but all senses left him, he couldn't even feel Rachel's hand in his own. His baby seemed a hundred times more real now that the heartbeat had been heard, realization slammed square into his chest as he finally caught up to himself and looked up to see Rachel staring back at him with the same look upon her face, awe. The brunette was struggling to find something to voice to her baby's father, something that would sound intelligent and explain everything she was feeling at the moment but all she could do was simply continue to listen to the proof that inside of her was a tiny infant.

After getting a sonogram and CD of the baby and its heartbeat, the pair headed back to the Fabray household where Quinton went on to tell his parents every second of the doctor visit before playing the CD and Rachel watched in awe as both Russell and Judy got tears in their eyes, Russell not even bothering to hide them as he listened to the sound of his grandchild for the first time. Judy made Quinton play it at least four times before she finally stood and simply gathered Rachel in an embrace that left the brunette girl stunned but instantly she wrapped her arms around the woman and allowed herself to sink into the comfort of an adult, a comfort she had gone without for close to two months. Her heart broke slightly as she wished her fathers were there to celebrate with, she wanted to see the tears in their eyes as the sound of their grandson or granddaughter appeared in the air.

The brunette hadn't told Quinton that it bothered her so much, being without her fathers. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done, her heart breaking every time she thought about the men who had raised her only to turn their back to her when she desperately wanted their arms wrapped around her in comfort. She didn't have the heart to tell Quinton that his love and his family wasn't quite everything that she wanted, he had done so much for her and offered everything he was but still she longed for acceptance Russell and Judy provided their son with. She couldn't understand why Leroy and Hiram had turn their heads so easily, they had always sworn up and down to protect their daughter and when she had finally sought out said offer they had only grown angry and walked away from everything they worked so hard to raise.

"Wasn't that the best thing ever?" Quinton beamed, his chest popping out in a proud papa kind of way as he looked to his father and mother who watched him with love in their eyes and Rachel ducked her head in sadness, wishing her own fathers were there.

"That was absolutely beautiful, sweetheart. I can't wait to find out whether or not you're giving me a sweet granddaughter or a grandson." Judy squeaked as she eagerly clapped her hands; the woman had been so entirely angry with her son when he had told her about Rachel, but after a while realization had hit her and she had discovered how much her son was going to need her in the months that followed, she couldn't turn her back to him when he needed her. "Rachel, sweetie, have you taken your vitamins today? I know they may not seem to help much, but they do assist the growth of the baby and I always took mine when I was pregnant with Frannie and Quinton, as gross as they are look at my children now. I have a lawyer for a daughter and a football player for a son, both strong and steady."

"No, I uh I better go do that." Rachel whispered before leaping from the couch and hurrying towards the kitchen where her vitamins awaited her in the cabinet, quickly she popped the lid and frowned as she heard the sound of soft footsteps following her before they paused in the doorway.

"Okay, kiddo, what's going on with you?" Russell questioned as he walked into the kitchen where Rachel was popping her pills with a sad expression upon her face; the instant the heartbeat had echoed through the air of the living room he had saw the way Rachel flinched away from the sound, instead curling into the couch and allowing the three blondes surrounding her to bask in the sound instead. "You were distant at the park and barely talked to Kurt, you were reluctant to go to your doctor's appointment, every time Quinton mentions the word father you freak out, and every time Judy or I celebrate something you become completely withdrawn. Is this about your fathers?"

"When I was ten my dads took me to a Broadway in New York and afterwards I wanted to meet the stars so bad so I wondered off with my signature booklet and managed to get caught up in an overly excited crowd, I had never been more scared in my life." Rachel murmured as she shook her head, wrapping her hands around the kitchen counter and leaning forward slightly as tears built up in her eyes. "They seemed to swallow me whole and nobody cared when I started bawling, but right as I felt like the air around me was vanishing my daddy reached in and yanked me out and pulled me into his arms. My dad and he didn't scold me for running off, they just…held me. They took me back to the hotel and wouldn't let me out of their sight and I basked in that attention, they held me all night and I loved it. So why can't they just look past this right now? Why can't they just hold me all night again?"

Russell took a long breathe in before moving towards the distressed brunette and pulling her back into his arms as she released all the emotions she had worked so hard to hold in, everything came pouring out and all he could do was hold her tight and run a comforting hand up and down her back, "I can't speak for them Rachel, but if you were my daughter turning my back on you wouldn't even be an option. I know you miss them and I know you want them here, but right now what you need to focus on is the baby growing inside of you. That baby needs its mother and it needs your strength, you can't fall apart because you are the glue holding that child together. I know this is hard and I can't even begin to imagine what you and Q are going through, but Judy and I are here for you. I know I'm not your fathers, but I will offer up any kind of comfort you need from me."

"This is enough, Mr. Fabray. Believe me, this is enough."


	5. Fourth Month

"_One, two, skip a few ninety-nine one hundred!" A small blonde child skipped along the streets of Lima, kicking a can and beaming up at the brunette walking alongside her and with another grin, the girl reached out and held tightly to the brunette's hand before squeezing it to gain her attention and when brown eyes fell upon her she basked in the glow before sighing; the girl was born curious, everything inside of her always wanted answers and she always looked to this woman for them, she knew no matter what the brunette would never tell her a lie or a fable. "Mommy, if you were turkey would you want to fly or would you want to stay on the ground?"_

"_Mmm, I don't know, sweetie. I guess I would want to fly so I didn't have to worry about those crazy hunters getting a hold of me when Thanksgiving came around, I wouldn't want to end up being somebody's dinner. That would just be sad." The brunette woman grinned down at her daughter before ruffling her blonde locks and sighing happily as she stared into her dark brown orbs that reflected her own; the woman grinned again before pausing at the crosswalk and looking both ways before glancing down to speak to her daughter but when she realized she wasn't beside her, her neck popped up to see her dancing her way across the intercross where cars shot from every direction. "Adrianna!"_

_The sound of her name brought the little girl's head rotating her way but by the time that happened a car zoomed just in time and…_

Rachel shot up in bed, sweat drenching her body as she gasped for air and looked around the darkened area before her hand fell upon her baby bump, her fingers dragging up and down it to ensure it was still there. For a moment, Rachel struggled to figure out why she was in the state she was in before the dream came crashing down upon her and the tears rushed down her cheeks, falling upon the bedspread as she cupped her hands over her face to muffle the sobs that tore through her. All she could remember was staring down at this little girl who looked so much like Quinton that it broke her heart, she remembered the feeling of her warm hand wrapped within her own and how she had savored the feeling of warmth against her palm before looking down into eyes that matched her own.

Scurrying from the sweat soaked sheets, the diva flung herself at the door and yanked it open before hurrying towards the room a few feet away from her. The door creaked as she peeled it open, her body scrambling into the bed that held a warm body as she desperately sought out the affection she needed before crawling to rest against Quinton's form. Unconsciously, the football player's arms wrapped around the brunette's small body while his hand fell upon her bump but Rachel needed more than arms wrapped around her, slowly she rolled over before caressing the blonde's face till hazel eyes fluttered open in confusion and she was met with orbs that melted her like an ice cream pop on a summer day. Quinton's brow folded in confusion, his eyes asking all the questions while Rachel simply shook her head before burrowing deep within the strong arms holding her.

"Shh, don't cry. Rachel, shh, I got you. Your okay, tell me what's wrong. Is it the baby?" Quinton softly demanded as he ran a hand up and down Rachel's back in an attempt to calm her down but the girl simply shook her head before burrowing further into the boy's arms and finally calming down enough to take long breathes that tickled the skin of the blonde boy's neck; Quinton sighed as he pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and began to think of ways to soothe her and instantly he remembered all the ways that Kurt would comfort her when she didn't get a solo. "Can you stay the night? I'm having trouble sleeping, I'm struggling to find a way to make it through the day. Can you save a life? I think I've lost that feeling, I'm reaching for a dream that seems to be slipping away. I'm like the sun that just won't shine."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I just…I had a nightmare about our baby." Rachel confessed as she drew away from her child's father and looked into his hazel orbs, watching as they shifted throughout her gaze before settling upon her lips and she pulled her lower lip into her mouth before lunging forward and capturing Quinton's mouth with her own, a fluent dance beginning; tongues melded together in a playful way, twin moans evaporating into the air as the two become one again. "Quinton, I need to know that you won't run away this time. If we're going to do this, you can't walk away. I won't be able to handle if I wake up and your not here. I can't do it if I open my eyes to see you walk out the door again, it'll break my heart if you ever do that."

"I'm not going anywhere again, Rachel. I made the mistake of running away from you the first time because I was to afraid to tell you the truth. I was afraid to admit that I had feelings for, not drunken feelings but actual real feelings." Quinton whispered as he ghosted his lips along Rachel's neck, slowly bunching up her tank top as he moved freely while her hands worked their way around his bare back, clawing at it as she moaned from each nip laid against her pulse point. "Your beautiful, our baby is going to be beautiful, and our life together is going to be beautiful. Being with you right here and right now, it's all I want. You're the one good thing I got right now, you and this baby."

Rachel was stunned into silence, her mind not even registering as Quinton removed her black and silky lower undergarments and began to make his way down her body with kisses; the touch of his lips snapped her from shock as she groaned and twisted her hands in the sheets as she gave over to the feeling of his comfort. Her body curled as he slithered his way up her frame before bracing his hands on either side of her and allowing his body to take her to another place where nothing mattered but the pleasure she felt. Sweaty limbs twisted and turned, lips moved in sync while tongues dueled, and pleasure reached its peak as both teens gave over to the ecstasy they felt and clasped within one another.

Quinton smirked as he rolled off Rachel and fell back upon his bed, watching as the brunette shivered slightly before smiling as she curled into his buff arms and allowed him to hold her tight as she was lulled to sleep by his deep breathes while he sat up and continued to run a comforting hand up and down her smooth back and stared down at her with a fond smile, "We're gonna figure this out, y'know? I know this isn't how you saw your life going, Rae, and I'm so sorry I was a part of messing up your path of life but I'm gonna help you get your way back there. No matter what, this baby and I are going to make you proud. I love you, Rachel Berry."

* * *

Both Rachel and Quinton had both adjusted to the glee club being overly interested in their lives, their team had taken a quick liking to the pregnant version of Rachel because she seemed to be more open and calm; none of them would dare out right admit that they preferred her over any version of Rachel they had ever encountered. Mr. Schue had cut back on the dance routines, making sure everyone was still moving but subtly changing it up so Rachel wasn't constantly being spun around and tossed between her friends as she sang the leads to songs. The only problem Quinton had with glee was Finn and the stupid, gassy expression he'd get every time he made eye contact with Rachel; it wasn't a secret to anyone that Finn was smitten by Rachel, but it was hard for the football player to wrap his head around the fact that his crush was pregnant with another guy's baby…his best friend's baby.

It was Tuesday and everyone had gathered in the choir room, chattering as they awaited Mr. Schue's arrival and Quinton had Rachel pressed back against the far wall with his arm propped over her head as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear causing her to laugh as her hands rested protectively on the baby bulge that was showing through her yellow baby doll dress. The quarterback smiled as the diva giggled once again and ducked her head to rest in the crook of the boy's neck, Quinton sighing as he reached out and took a hold of the brunette's hand and led her towards the seats. Finn watched the pair closely with narrowed eyes, as far as he was concerned all Quinton had done was knock Rachel Berry up, he hadn't even staked his claim on her yet and Finn was biting his time trying to figure out the perfect opportunity to swoop in and be Rachel's knight in shining armor.

"Dude, you don't stand a snowballs chance in hell with Berry." Puck scoffed as he nudged his friend's shoulder with his guitar, watching the way Finn's hazel orbs stayed locked on the pregnant teen as Quinton tucked an arm around her and pulled her closer causing her to sigh in contentment before burrowing deeper within his arms. "Q laid dibs on her the minute he knocked her up, and Berry hasn't looked anyone else's way since freshman year. Face it, man, there's no way your ever going to get anywhere near Berry. Plus, you'd totally be breaking bro code."

"Whatever man, Rachel deserves better. Quinton fucking knocked her up for God's sake, didn't he even consider using a condom?" Finn scoffed and his voice carried loud enough that the said boy's head popped up and looked at his friend with puzzlement in his orbs. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. How could you just do that to Rachel? You ruined her life."

"What in the hell are you talking about, Finn? I didn't ruin Rachel's life." Quinton sneered as his brow dipped before his friend stood from the maroon chair and towered over the happy couple, his hazel eyes burning with a fire and Quinton frowned as he realized exactly why Finn was attacking him; standing, the quarterback shoved the taller boy back and stared at him with nothing but anger and jealousy. "I don't know what you think you have with Rachel, but whatever it is it's nonexistent. Face it, dude, she's having _my _baby. She isn't up for grabs and she won't be, that's my kid in there and if you think for one second I'd allow someone like you around them then your crazy. My son or daughter has their father and it's me, get over it."

"I don't want anything to do with your loser kid, Fabray." Finn snapped and Quinton's face went red as he clinched his fists at his sides before tilting his neck to the left in order to pop it, three crunches echoing through the air as he attempted to keep his temper at bay and Rachel sensed it immediately, leaping up from her chair and pressing into Quinton's side in an attempt to calm him; Finn watched the pair closely, seeing the way they easily slid into each other's hold and looked to one another for assurance. "I don't understand how you can even look at him, Rach. He got you pregnant and kicked out of your house, your dads want nothing to do with you because he was being irresponsible and didn't bother to wrap it up. He took something from you that you always said you didn't want to give till you were twenty-five, I don't understand how you can even look at him."

"Finn, not that it's any of your business, but Quinton knewI was on the pill and we still did what we did. My life is far from being ruined, I'm just having to change my plans. I love Quinton regardless of what you said he did, or what you think of me. He's an amazing guy whose the father of my unborn daughter or son, anywhere he goes I'm right there beside him." Rachel declared with a raised chin, settling slightly as she felt Quinton's arm wrap protectively around her waist as her own hands fell upon her swollen abdomen. "I know we had something going on before all this happened, but now we don't and we can't ever have it again because I love this baby and I love Quinton. I'm sorry, Finn."

"Your sorry? Your _sorry_?" Finn repeated in disbelief as he regarded the pregnant teen with an air of disgust before scoffing under his breathe and shaking his head; he and Rachel had been flirting for months before she had randomly hooked up with his quarterback best friend, he had truly believed he and the girl could actually have something other than a friendship but the news of the pregnancy had blown those plans right out the window. "You led me on for _months, _Rachel. You actually had me thinking you had feelings for me when all along all you cared about was Quinton. Do you realize how much that hurts me? But then again, I guess you got what you deserved and I'm lucky so I'm not in Quinton's place. Your knocked up with a bastard child."

Everything went silent as Finn's words washed through the air before all hell broke loose, Quinton quickly shoved Rachel from harms way before his fist flew out and decked Finn square in the nose; the giant like boy was flat on his ass in five seconds flat as the quarterback stood over him with his teeth clinched and his fists pulled tight, "That's my child your talking about, Hudson. Inside of Rachel is my kid and you need to get over it, she's never going to want you back and your never going to have her. In five months, we're going to be parents and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. I love Rachel, okay? She means the world to me and I would never do anything to hurt her and if that means ending my friendship with you then so be it, I have a family to protect. But don't go around…"

Quinton's heartfelt speech was cut off as Finn gained his bearings before leaping up from the tile and laying a single punch to the quarterback's jaw, Quinton grunting as he tumbled backward in the chairs and Rachel gasped as she scurried to her baby daddy's aid, "Oh my God, baby, are you okay?"

"God, are you really desperate enough to want him, Rachel?" Finn growled as he grabbed a hold of the brunette's upper arm, tearing her away from Quinton and causing her to cry out in shock as she was dragged away from the dazed football player who frowned at the sight before him; Finn spun Rachel to face him before wrapping his fingers around her biceps and holding on tight, hoping to shake some sense into her as she whimpered. "You don't want this life, Rachel. You can have so much, but you can't have it all with a baby and Q weighing you down."

"Shut-up, Finn! Just…shut-up!" Rachel ordered as she yanked herself free of the football player's grip, taking a step back as she glared up at him before watching the way his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief at her rejection and that only caused a white hot iron burning to build within her stomach as she realized she had once felt something more than friendship for this dopey boy; she couldn't believe she had ever felt that way, as she looked to Quinton who Santana was helping up before glancing down to her swelling abdomen as she realized exactly where she belonged. "I will never feel anything for you again, Finn Hudson. The reason I felt something more than friendship for you was because you gave me attention once upon a time, but now I know exactly where I belong and that's with my child and the father of my child."

"I can't believe this, your fucking ridiculous. All of you. If you think for one second the two of you are going to last them your dumber than I thought, he'll just break your heart and I won't be there to clean it up when he does. I hope he hurts you, I really hope he does." Finn scoffed as he ran his hands through his hair in anger before looking at each glee club member who looked ready to pounce on him if he made a wrong move, with another sneer at them he turned and stomped towards the door, pausing to kick over the piano bench before moving out of the room and slamming the door behind himself.

"Quinton, are you okay?" Santana demanded as she helped the quarterback sit down on one of the chairs, the football player sighing as he rubbed the back of his head lightly before nodding his consent and looking to Rachel who was wincing as she fumbled backward slightly and was easily caught by Puck who gazed down at her in concern before looking to his best friend who struggled to stand before making his way towards the brunette who was slowly losing strength to stand as she clutched at her stomach and winced before whimpering. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Just…stress. Too much stress." Rachel whimpered as Quinton took a hold of her biceps and led her towards the chairs, placing her in one as he kneeled beside her and began to look her over with concern before running his hands up and down her stomach as if to soothe the baby that was causing pain to his baby momma; the brunette closed her eyes and breathed through her clinched teeth before opening her eyes again and gazing at Quinton, reaching up to rub her thumb against his split lip and flinching as he winced slightly before drawing himself away and rubbing a hand over his jaw as he watched the diva. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I never meant for this to happen."

"I know you didn't, Rach. I'm the one who should be apologizing, I never should have punched him. I should've walked away, ignored it. But my ego just couldn't, I mean he was talking about our baby. No one gets away with talking about my son or daughter like that, and I sure didn't appreciate anything he was saying to you. Whether he likes it or not your mine." Quinton growled as he clinched his fists and watched the way Rachel's eyes softened before she reached out and cupped his cheeks, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips as everyone gave cries of protests before the blonde boy drew away with a smile on his face as he patted Rachel's stomach once more and sighed. "It's gonna be okay, y'know? No matter what happens from here on out our son is going to have me here."

"Son? Who says we're having a boy?" Rachel scoffed as she cocked a brow, playfully ruffling the boy's hair as he chuckled and yanked himself away with a grin before blushing lightly as he shrugged his shoulders and looked do at the floor bashfully; Rachel giggled to herself, she had been hoping that Quinton would voice his opinion on the sex of the baby but she was honestly surprised he was going with the boy route whether than the girl. "I really thought you were going to say we're having a daughter. I mean, you seem like the kind that wants a little girl to protect and watch over. You'd be so whipped by her, it wouldn't even be funny. She'd have you wrapped so tight around her little finger."

"If she came out looking and acting like her mother then yes, she would have me wrapped around her finger. Just like you do." Quinton cooed as he nuzzled his nose against Rachel's causing her to laugh as she pulled away slowly.

"Quinton, what in the hell happened to my bro? Eskimo kisses? Admitting to being whipped by Rachel? Dear God in heaven, I've lost you." Puck whispered in astonishment as he scanned the couple over with horror written clearly in his eyes.

"You haven't lost me, Puckerman. You knew from the beginning that I was going to give Rachel whatever she wanted, I told you in the locker room that the only thing that mattered to me was her happiness. I'm not whipped, I'm just making sure my baby momma has everything her heart desires. I mean, if she's growing me a son I can't have him coming out thinking his pops never splurged on his momma, right?" Quinton sneered with a roll of his eyes before his face broke and a grin leapt across his lips causing Rachel to smile as she shook her head and rolled her own eyes at him before he stood. "Maybe you and I should skip out on this glee meeting, we should get home so you can rest."

"I suppose that makes sense, I think peace and quiet could be a good thing as well." Rachel whispered as she hesitantly nodded her head, looking up into hazel eyes that held so much love she couldn't help but go along with the idea and Quinton grinned happily before offering her a hand and she was easily hauled onto her feet before the quarterback pressed a kiss to her forehead and allowed her to curl her small hand in the crook of his arm before she turned to her friends who were watching the couple with amused and disgusted expressions. "Well, fellow glee clubbers, as fun as these meeting has been, Quinton and I must bid you ado. Please inform Mr. Schue that we left due to conflict in our schedules and we look forward to participating in the next glee club meeting."

"God, Q, get her out of here." Puck ordered with a small laugh_._


	6. Fifth Month

"Dude, when are you going to buck up and just ask the girl out? You've been playing house with her for like three months and you've slept with her since then so why don't you just make it official? I'm so sick of watching the two of you make love eyes at each other all through glee, it's nauseating." Puck murmured as he and Quinton jogged laps around the track, the football players swapping stories and Quinton filling his best friend in on everything that had taken place in the pregnancy as of lately; the quarterback sighed as he listened to Puck talk, shaking his head and moving forward slightly as Puck chuckled before easily catching up with him. "You know you want to. You want to take her off the market, take her as your own so nobody eyes her anymore. So do it, dude, make her your girlfriend."

"It's not that easy, Puck. I can't just swoop in and ask her to be my girlfriend, Rachel isn't like that. She's the type of girl who'd want to be wooed, she _deserves _to be wooed." Quinton replied as he panted, continuing to jog along the track as he frowned at the mohawked boy running alongside him; the blonde really wished asking Rachel to be his girlfriend was enough, but after everything he had put her through he knew that the diva deserved a huge surprise that would blow her away and sweep her off her feet all in one move. "I need to figure out a way that would help me get her without making it seem like I'm demanding she become my girlfriend. I mean, she's pregnant with my kid and I guess we're technically together since we live together and everything but I've never officially asked her out, y'know?"

"Well, then do it. Woo the living shit out of your baby momma." Puck ordered as he paused in his jog, setting both hands on his hips as he and Quinton began to pant in sync, both fighting to get some air back in their lungs as the football player felt his face light up before he snapped his fingers in thought. "I have the perfect way to win her over, dude!"

Puck and Quinton worked through lunch to pull off their plan, both basking in the feeling of being bros again because as of lately, Quinton had been too busy being a father to really think about hanging out with Puck or anyone else for that matter. The two laughed and joked while flipping through song lyrics, eventually glee rolled around and Quinton beamed brightly as Rachel came into the room with Santana and Brittany on either side of her as they chattered and laughed, the blonde quarterback leaping to his feet and moving towards the brunette girl who smiled at his appearance. The quarterback reached a hand out towards the diva and Rachel grinned before lacing their fingers together, wiggling her empty hand towards her friends before Quinton led them to their seats where the blonde boy focused on checking her over with his hazel eyes full of wonder.

"Stop looking at me like that, your child is perfectly fine. I took my vitamins this morning, I ate a good breakfast, I ate lunch with San and Britt, I haven't been moving too much, and Santana makes sure everyone in the halls leaves me alone. I'm perfectly alright." Rachel assured the boy, cupping his face in her hands and nuzzling their noses together causing Quinton to chuckle as he drew himself away and slung an arm over the back of Rachel's chair, both teens settling in as Mr. Schue came waltzing into the room already chattering about this and that regarding Sectionals; Quinton and Rachel listened closely but their eyes stayed locked on one another, both trading words that were in the silence of their glances as the quarterback flashed a little half smile before focusing his attention on Mr. Schue who had finally shut-up.

"Uh, I'd like to perform something, if that's cool with you." Quinton smiled and when his teacher simply raised a brow and nodded the football player bounced from his seat, Puck climbing down to join his best friend as he grabbed his nearby guitar and watched Quinton climb onto a stool and stare at Rachel with a love sick expression. "As you all know, Rachel is pregnant with my child and it's been five very tiring but amazing months. I've come to know her better than I ever thought possible, I've come to realize that she's more than just someone I share a few duets with or make fun of in the hallways. Rachel is…she's perfect and sweet, she makes you want to be a better person and I can't think of someone better being the mother of my son or daughter. I know in the next few months we're going to keep on going through this journey, but I just…I wanted her to hear this because it needs to be sung."

Quinton motioned to Puck who quietly started in on the guitar, the other musical instruments following in softly behind him as the quarterback gathered himself together by taking a deep breathe and fixing his hazel orbs on Rachel who looked on with a curious expression, her eyes telling him that she was dying to know exactly what was going on.

"You're having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you love me. You're having my baby, what a lovely way of saying what'cha thinking of me. I can see it, your face is glowing, I can see it in your eyes, I'm happier knowing," Quinton glanced to see Rachel staring at him with her lower lip pulled into her mouth, her hands folded neatly against her small baby bump and the boy looked at her with nothing but love and wonder in his orbs; he was naïve, not exactly knowing what was going to happen in the months or years that followed, but he knew if he had Rachel at his side he'd be able to conquer them easily. "That you're having my baby, you're the woman I love and I love what its doing to you. You're having my baby, you're a woman in love and I love what's going through you."

Quinton realized how cheesy this song was but it kinda summed up everything the boy was feeling regarding his feelings for Rachel, it kinda let everything out in a simple song. He really truly loved Rachel and was more than a little proud that she was pregnant with his child, while he rather would have waited a few years before impregnating anyone he was glad it was someone who he could trust and someone who wasn't going to suck him dry and leave him feeling lonely. Rachel was different, she was special and he realized that the second everything came to light about her pregnancy. She wasn't one of those girls who begged him to take care of his mistake, but instead offered him a role that he could either play or dismiss and every day he looked in the mirror and smiled at the fact that he had been smart enough to take on that role with little reluctances. The boy smiled again as he looked into Rachel's eyes, watching the way they watered with emotion before she ducked her head nervously.

"The need inside you, I see it showing. Whoa, the seed inside you, baby, do you feel it growing? Are you happier knowing? That you're having my baby, you're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you. You're having my baby, you're a woman in love and I love what's going through you." Quinton smiled lightly watching as Rachel giggled lightly before shaking her head, glancing down at her stomach and he felt his heart tighten at how perfect she was just sitting there with everything he could ever want growing within her; he wondered what it was like to be the pregnant one, wondered what it was like knowing that inside of you was a baby that you were going to give life to and a baby that you were able to call your own and to love every day. "Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you through it. You could've swept it from your life, but you wouldn't do it. No you wouldn't do it."

Quinton remembered feeling exactly what the lyrics were saying, he remembered staring at the football field wondering if he was going to have to give this all up in order to take care of Rachel but thankfully his parents had stuck by them and was helping pay for the bills that his job at the Lima Bean couldn't cover, which turned out to be a lot. He recalled laying in bed staring up at the ceiling and wishing it would all go away, he had wished time and time again that everything that had occurred with Rachel was a dream and now he regretted ever being so selfish. He had been so wrapped up in thinking about football that it had taken him awhile to get his head out of the clouds and look to where the real problem lay, Rachel. It had taken him a month to get his act together, to stop ignoring Rachel and finally approach her about helping her with the baby.

She had been reluctant at first, stating that it was too late for Quinton to intervene but he had managed to convince her to let him in and after that, the rest was history. Watching Rachel's stomach expand was a journey all on its own and watching Rachel grow with it was an even better adventure, both had learned how to put others before themselves and focus on the things that really mattered. His focus was constantly on Rachel and the baby, making sure they had everything they needed and that they were comfortable, Rachel had told him time and time again that he was going to be an amazing father and that she couldn't wait for him to meet the baby. The boy smiled lightly as he thought about his child for a quick moment, once again wondering off into his future as he pictured Rachel cuddling a baby close to her chest, a baby that had his shaggy blonde locks and Rachel's dark brown eyes, a baby that would be made of perfection.

"And you're having my baby, you're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you. You're having my baby, you're a woman in love and I love what's going through you. You're having my baby, you're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you. And you're having my baby, you're a woman in love and I love what's going through you. Yeah, you're having my baby." Quinton smiled lightly as he watched Rachel for a long moment, the music slowly fading out.

When the song ended Quinton sucked in a deep breathe and watched Santana slowly sink from the upper level seats to the bottom level, dropping beside Rachel and offering her a hand as the brunette sniffled before grabbing a hold and looking to the father of her child. Her emotions had gotten the best of her when she was listening to Quinton sing, his voice caressing the air around her as he got out everything that he was feeling and she couldn't help the lump that had grown in her throat that slowly spilled out into tears. Hearing Quinton sing that song had brought everything to the light, she had allowed herself to think about everything she had been through in the last five months; sleeping with the guy she had been in love with since seventh grade, falling pregnant with said boy's baby, being kicked out of her house, and now listening to the blonde serenade her…her life was a true whirlwind.

"Rachel, I know that everyone already considers us to be together but I wanted to do this right. I wanted to formally ask you to be my girlfriend and what better way than to serenade you." Quinton smiled as he stood from the stool, Rachel standing from her own seat after giving Santana's hand a quick squeeze before she leaped into the quarterback's arms and slung her arms tightly around his neck before sobbing lightly against his skin and the boy simply held her close and rubbed a hand up and down her back in an attempt to calm her down; he smiled lightly as he felt her lips stretch against his skin, at least these were happy tears instead of sad tears. "So, I was hoping that you would agree to be my girlfriend because I'd really like to be in some type of relationship before our son is born."

"God, that was so cliché but so sweet." Rachel sniffled as she raised her head slightly, Quinton chuckling through his own tears as he pressed a kiss to her lips before allowing her nuzzle into him as she whimpered again and allowed the tears to pour down her cheeks; watching Quinton stand up there and pour his heart out through song had been completely heartbreaking, the pain in his hazel eyes was obvious as the words rang true for everything he had gone through in the last six months, he had stepped up and proved to Rachel that he was ready to be a man. "And yes, I'll be your girlfriend but your totally wrong about the sex of the baby. We're going to have a girl."

"We're gonna have a girl, hmm? I don't know about that, something tells me inside of you is a mini-me. Someone whose gonna wanna throw the football with me and laugh with me, someone whose gonna wanna pull pranks on you and cause you to have heart attacks whenever he brings girls home, and someone whose gonna look just like me. Hazel eyes and all." Quinton replied with a raise of his chin before chuckling as Rachel playfully slapped a hand against his chest before burying her face against it, the boy holding her close as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before looking up to see the glee club staring at them with wide eyes; Santana rolled her eyes before giving him a half smile, giving him her blessing that she was certainty okay with their relationship. "If it's okay with you, Mr. Schue, I'd really like to take my pregnant _girlfriend _home for the afternoon."

"I think I can make an exception today, but don't make a habit of it." Mr. Schue winked before Quinton nodded once at him before the couple waved at their friends and left the room together, their hands intertwined and their faces both wearing beaming smiles.

* * *

"Y'know, we haven't really discussed what's going to happen once the baby's been born." Quinton murmured, he and Rachel were curled up on his bed with the brunette tucked securely against them as they shared soft kisses and simply basked in the attention of one another; the blonde glanced down to see Rachel pulling her lower lip into her mouth, nervously chewing at it as she thought about everything that was going on in their lives. "I mean, there's adoption but I don't honestly think I can watch someone else take my child and raise him or her as their own. After all, that's _our _baby. I know we're young but I really think we can handle raising the baby, I think if we get our acts together we can really pull it off and be an amazing set of parents. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy, Quinn. We're only sixteen, there's no way we're ready to take care of a child. As much as I want this baby, and believe me I do, I don't think we can handle it." Rachel confessed as she pulled away from her boyfriend, propping herself up with her hand as she stared into his hazel orbs, watching them light up with sadness. "I want to keep this baby too, Quinton, but we have to do what's best for our son or daughter and we're not ready to be the best for them."

"We can be, Rach. It'll take some time, but I think you and I can do this as long as we're in it together. Plus, we have my parents backing us up and they already said they'd help out if we decide to keep it. I mean, my mom already mentioned turning the guest room into a nursery. We have the support, we have each other, and we have the money…so lets have the baby too." Quinton pleaded and Rachel simply shook her head before sliding off the bed and beginning to pace back and forth along Quinton's room with her head buried in her hands and deep breathes leaving her lips as she obviously fought to calm herself down long enough to talk civilly to her boyfriend. "Come on, Rach. What do we have to lose? We could be a family! Me, you, and the little gir or boy growing inside of you."

"Get your head out of the clouds, Quinton. We're only in high school, we're barely responsible enough to remember to clean the dishes after dinner. What makes you think we can take on raising an innocent little child who needs more than just love to grow? We'd be selfish to keep the baby, we'd never be able to handle it and you'd end up resenting me somewhere along the way because of all the dreams and things you'd have to give up in order to help keep your family intact." Rachel pointed out as she paced the length of the room, running a hand through her hair while her other arm was draped protectively over the bump as she pulled herself together long enough to look to Quinton who was staring down at the bedspread with tears running down his face. "We're not ready to be parents, Quinton. I just…I don't think we can handle it right now."

"And I think we can. That's my baby too, Rachel. I'm a part of this too, so you can't just go giving it away without my permission." Quinton snapped as he too left the comfort of his bed in order to stand before the brunette who paused and whimpered as she allowed her arms to fall to her sides before ducking her head as a small sob left her mouth and instantly a guilt settled over the blonde boy before he rushed forward and gathered his girlfriend in his arms, pressing comforting kisses to the top of her head. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I'm just trying to understand why you don't want to have a family with me. I just can't get a grasp on why you don't want this perfect little baby to be ours, how could you not want to come home to his or hers sweet face every day knowing that you get to be a parent to such a beautiful little creature. I just…I don't get it."

"Quinton, you're not hearing me. I _want _to keep this baby, I want to be a mother to him or her but I _can't_. I can't provide this child with what it needs, it needs more than just its mother and father being there to love it every step of the way. It needs materials that I can't provide it with, _we _can't provide them with. We can't live off your parents forever, Quinton. Sooner or later reality is going to catch up with us and it's going to be me and you fending for ourselves in the real world with a young child to keep alive. Do you really think we're ready to take on that responsibility?" Rachel demanded as she yanked herself away from him and stared into his hazel orbs, watching them cloud with realization as he shook his head slowly and with a soft sigh she pressed a hand to his chest and caught his eye. "I'm not totally ruling out the possibility of keeping him or her, but I think we both need some time to grow and think about it a little more. I think we need to figure this out before we go jumping into picking out colors for a nursery."

"But you promise you'll think about it, right? You're not completely brushing off the idea of us being a family?" Quinton questioned with a hopeful glint to his eye, his smile tipping up slightly and Rachel sighed before running a hand over her face and slowly nodding cause a beam to envelope the quarterback's face as he moved forward and gathered the brunette in his arms. "Thank you, Rachel. I promise that I won't force an option on you, but I'm rooting for the choice of keeping him or her."

"We'll see, Quinton."


	7. Sixth Month

Things between Quinton and Rachel had been tense since their conversation regarding whether or not they were going to keep the baby, both had such different opinions and valid reasons backing it up. They had somewhat steered clear of one another, Quinton spending more time with Puck and the team while Rachel focused her attention on Santana and Brittany. It was obvious the new couple was having problems, glee had been awkward and everyone had been biting their tongues to keep from demanding as to why the couple wasn't being their usual mushy selves. It was a Thursday evening and Quinton was pacing the length of the foyer, waiting for Rachel to come home cause it was ten minutes past her curfew and the boy wasn't used to her being home late. The sound of laughter caught his attention and he paused as he watched Rachel come through the door chuckling and shaking her head in amusement, her eyes focused solely on the phone in front of her face.

"Where in the hell have you been? I've been pacing back and forth waiting for you to get back. You can't just not call or text when you're going to be late, Rachel. You're pregnant with my child, I worry about you." Quinton snarled as he faced the brunette who jumped at the sound of his voice, pressing a hand to her stomach quickly as if to protect her child from his harsh tone but her brow furrowed before rolling her orbs as she removed her jacket and hung it up on a nearby hook; he could tell that she wasn't impressed by his anger, he could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "You don't get to ignore me after making me worry, Rachel. I demand to know where you were."

"You demand?" Rachel repeated with a frown.

"Yes, as your boyfriend I _demand _to know. You were gone for over five hours, that's a long ass time! I didn't get a call or a text, and all my text messages to you went unanswered. I called Kurt, you weren't with him. I called Puck, he hadn't seen you. I called Mercedes, you weren't replying to her texts. I called Tina, she said she saw you walking through town. Where in the hell where you?" Quinton growled as he moved forward to glare down at his girlfriend who looked up at him before setting her hands on his shoulders and shoving him backward causing the blonde boy to stare in shock as he watched the way her chocolate orbs lit up with her a bright anger.

"If you must know, I was with Santana and Brittany. I went to them to talk about how our relationship seems to be on the ice, even though we've been barely dating for a month. Your constantly on me about the baby, you're constantly wanting to know whether or not I've changed my mind regarding if I want to keep him or her. I haven't, Quinton. I haven't had time to breathe because you're always right there hovering over me, ready to ask me questions I don't have answers to. I want this baby to be happy, whether its with us or with an amazing family from Washington, I really don't care." Rachel admitted as she threw her arms up in the air, watching as the quarterback's brow furrowed with confusion before he simply breathed out the word Washington, as if knowing exactly what she was referring to; the brunette reached up and rubbed at her brow before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, Santana and Brittany helped me look into some adoption agencies today."

"You looked at agencies without telling me?" Quinton whispered as tears slammed at the back of his eyes and he felt his body physically stumbling backward, his arm reaching itself behind him as he felt the arm of the couch and dropped to rest down upon it as he stared down at the ground; he felt Rachel near him, her stomach hitting his line of his vision first and he whimpered before reaching out and resting his hands upon the bump guarding his son or daughter and with a small swallow he looked up at his girlfriend and shook his head. "How can you just let this get away from us? How can you pass up the opportunity to raise a baby with me, to be a family? We can do this, I know we're young but look how far we've come now. We can be a family, Rachel. You, me, and this baby but only if you give it a chance."

"Quinton, I want to be a family with you, believe me I do but not with this baby. Not when we're this young, adoption is the right choice. We can have an open adoption, y'know? We can still see the baby and receive pictures, we just won't raise him or her." Rachel explained with a shake of her head, a small smile developing upon her lips. "We can brag about the baby and thrust pictures in people's face, we just won't be his or her momma and daddy. We'd be the parents from afar, and the baby would grow up knowing we loved him or her so much."

"I don't think you love this baby at all, Rachel." Quinton snapped as he glared up at the brunette who furrowed her brow and her jaw dropped in shock, her mouth flapping to resemble a fish as she felt her heart cracking in her chest, Quinton stood and moved past Rachel to pace the length of the room as he buried his hands in his blonde hair and felt his world clasping at his feet.

"How dare you? How can you just stand there and imply I don't love my own child? Quinton, I have nothing but love for this tiny thing but I don't believe I can raise it. They deserve so much more than two teenagers learning how to care about it as they go along, they need two adults who can be there and stand by him or her through thick and thin. We're not experienced, we barely can handle ourselves let alone a tiny infant who needs stability." Rachel whispered as she moved to her boyfriend's side, resting a gentle hand upon his bicep but to her surprise he jerked away from her and turned to glare down at her and she rolled her eyes. "Look at yourself, Quinn. You're barely concealing how you feel about me right now, I get that you hate my choice but think about your child before you go spewing out hatred about the choice I've made."

"It's my baby too, Rachel. I think you're forgetting that we have to make this choice together, it's not just you getting hurt in the end of this." Quinton snarled as he glared at her once more before storming off into his room and slamming the door shut behind him but Rachel was quick and followed him to the door, throwing it open and frowning as it bounced off the wall before pausing; Quinton whirled around to face the pregnant teen and felt his lower lip quiver as his eyes fell upon her stomach. "I want this so bad, Rachel. I want to be a father and I want to be the man beside you, raising and loving this child. We can do it, you and me. I know we can because I have such belief in it, I have belief in us. Just…give it a chance. I'm begging you, think about it before you go looking into someone else raising our child."

"Quinton…" Rachel began with a sigh but the blonde boy closed the distance between them and rested his lips against his baby momma's, Rachel moaning lightly as her hands wrapped around his neck instantly and she soaked into the embrace before drawing away and resting her forehead against her boyfriend's shoulder while trying to draw some air into her lung, her heart skipping a few beats.

"Just…try. For me?" Quinton pleaded with a soft sigh, his nose burying itself in the brunette's soft hair as he closed his eyes and listened to her exhale before everything brightened again as she gave a subtle nod against his shoulder, okaying the idea of thinking more about the possibility of becoming a parent. "Just one more chance, one more month and then we'll decide together."

* * *

"Tell me why we're doing this again." Quinton grumbled as he slammed his SUV door, meeting his girlfriend on the other side as she gracefully accepted the hand the blonde offered her way before he helped her out of his vehicle and made sure she was safely on her feet before slamming the door shut; he and Rachel were about to baby-sit Brittany's siblings while she and Santana went out to Breadstix for their first official date as a couple, somehow he had allowed Rachel to talk him into readily agreeing to take on this almost impossible task. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy to help get Britt and San together but do we really have to sacrifice our Saturday night for them? They could've easily called someone else to watch them, I've seen how the twins are and they are a nightmare."

"Quinton, if you think that these children are monsters don't you think our child will be a monster? You're having a baby that is half Rachel Berry, after all. You've met me and I know for a fact that I was a difficult child, constantly throwing temper tantrums and breaking things. I was as dramatic as I am now." Rachel warned with a shrug of her shoulders and a soft tut of her tongue before moving towards the door but she paused as she realized Quinton wasn't following and she turned her head to see him staring at the ground with a pale expression and wide hazel eyes that she knew was having images of a mini-her flashing through his mind, a mini-her breaking and damaging things while yelling her tiny head off. "Not to worry, my dear. I assume half of your genes will calm down the wild side of mine."

"Sometimes, Rachel Berry, you really know how to frighten a man." Quinton sighed as he shook his head before extending his hand to the brunette who glanced at it for a moment before lacing their fingers together and continuing the trek up to Brittany's front door where they could hear the sounds of laughter.

Rachel knocked on the door and before she could go at it again it sprung open to revile a little blonde boy staring up at her with piercing blue eyes and a wide tooth smile revealing two missing bottom teeth and before she could get a word in a matching boy appeared at his side and both shot the couple grins that made their skin crawl. It was obvious that these two were trouble, from their silly little smiles to the mud that stained there matching overalls, band aids covering their little knees. Quinton lifted an eyebrow slowly before extending his fist to the twins, both reaching out to slam their own against the football player's in greeting before stepping aside and allowing the pair to enter. Rachel allowed her eyes to dance around the household, taking in everything that surrounded her and she hummed in appreciation at the beautiful home belonging to the Pierce family before beaming as Santana sauntered over and enveloped her in a tight embrace before drawing away slowly with a small smile.

"Hey'ya, dwarf, you're looking quite plump today. How's my munchkin doing?" Santana smirked as she looked at the bump, resting a gentle hand upon it before giving it a slight pat as she drew away to stare at Quinton before narrowing her eyes; Quinton was her boy, she loved him to pieces but Rachel had also become her girl over the last few months and watching the inner turmoil the girl had gone through concerning Quinton urge for her to decide about the baby didn't sit well with the Latina, all she cared about was Rachel's happiness and it was obvious the brunette was striving to find them over the last month and a half. "Quinton, you're taking care of my girl, correct?"

With a single nod, the girl perked a brow before nodding her own head and glancing over her shoulder where Brittany was arriving from the back with a bundle carefully incased in her arms as she smiled down at it and Rachel's eyebrows shot up at the look of total calmness that seemed to take over the normally bouncy girl's face. Of course Rachel had met little Jaydin and she had been home when Nash and Nasa were around but seeing Brittany with Jaydin was a first for her and she smiled lightly as the blonde came to a stop a few feet away from her and moved to show off the baby bundled in purple and Quinton gave a soft sigh before placing a gentle hand on Rachel's lower back while glancing down at her and seeing the look on her face before Brittany gently offered the baby over to Rachel who eagerly accepted her and cuddled her close to her chest while making soft cooing sounds and attempting to keep the large beam off her face but finally gave up and allowed it to take over.

"Brittany, do you and Santana _have _to go?" Nash pouted as he moved to stand beside his older sister, grabbing a hold of her hand and tugging on it till the sixteen-year-old squatted to his level and brushed their noses together affectionately; Nash was used to his sister and Santana watching him and his siblings, he enjoyed seeing Rachel and Quinton but he wasn't so sure they'd understand exactly how he and his twin brother operated. "Rachel is super great and awesome and everything, but she won't know how to tuck us in or make sure our bubble baths are extra bubbly. Plus, what about dinner? Who's gonna make us our super special funny face sandwiches and cut up our carrot sticks in the right way you do? I don't want you and Sanny to go out!"

"Don't be sad, buddy, Rachel and Quinton will be great babysitters. Rachel is great with kids, she has a kid growing inside her belly right now, y'know? Anyway, she's gonna watch you and play with you while San and I go out to eat. She'll make sure your tucked in tight, she'll cut up your carrot sticks in her own special way, and she'll make sure to add a whole extra cup of bubbles to your bath tonight. She's Rachel Barbara Berry and she can do whatever she sets her mind to…and Quinton will follow. He's kinda whipped, he does whatever Rachel tells him to because he's afraid of making her sad." Brittany shrugged before standing and brushing the front of her dress off as she looked to her date who was smiling adoringly at her before the Latina offered her arm, Brittany giggling shyly before wrapping her own through Santana's and smiling at the younger girl. "Okay, are you sure you guys can handle this?"

"Brittany, we can handle two boys and a baby. It'll be a walk in the park, we totally got this." Quinton assured them with a shrug as he glanced at the twins who were standing next to each other whispering behind their hands while watching the teens all trade goodbyes before Brittany and Santana left leaving the couple to stare at the twins who wore matching smirks before trading a quick look; Quinton swallowed hard at their expressions before turning to look at Rachel who was too busy doting over the baby to realize two five-year-olds were plotting their demise. "We can do this, it'll be easy."

An hour later Quinton was regretting ever agreeing to this, the twins were running rapid throughout the house and Rachel was busy trying to calm a screaming Jaydin down to even consider helping her boyfriend wrestle the twins. Quinton growled as he stomped throughout the house in search of the five-year-old, he was seriously considering just walking away and leaving them to their own devices but after five minutes of searching their creepy little giggles bit through the air and left the boy with another level of confidence as he eagerly sought them out, ready to get back at them for shooting rubber bands at his pregnant girlfriend. The blonde frowned as he heard another set of giggles before he dropped to his knees and peered under the master bedroom bed, gasping as a red rubber band flew at him and snapped square in his eye causing him to groan as he felt backward clutching it while awkwardly trying to grab a hold of the boys as they raced from the room laughing and high-fiving each other.

"Rachel!" Quinton growled as he stormed off into the nursery but his body completely froze as he took in the sight before him, dropping the hand cradling his eye as he took in the sight of his girlfriend sitting in a white rocking chair carefully moving forward and backward as she cuddled Jaydin close to her while humming under her breathe, a content smile taking over her full lips as she sighed happily and continued on with the song she had stuck in her head; the boy felt his heart skip a few beats before he fell against the doorway and breathed out happily before crossing his arms over his chest and catching the brunette's attention as she looked up at him with a content smile. "So, are you going to sit there and tell me you're not thinking about that baby being our baby?"

"I won't deny that I'm dabbling in the idea of this being my baby, but we still have a lot to think about and a lot to consider before we go making any firm choices. I mean, we find out the sex of the baby in two days. We need a little more time to think." Rachel sighed as she rocked again, looking down at Jaydin and smiling at the sleepy expression the six month old wore before chuckling as she tilted her eyes back up to stare into Quinton's excited hazel orbs. "Don't get over excited, Q. I still have a lot to think about, adopting is still the main course I'm thinking about."

"Whatever you say, Rae. Whatever you say."

Thirty minutes later, Jaydin has successfully went down and the couple was busy chasing around the two boys who were laughing and found it hysterical every time Rachel or Quinton reached out to grab them but only managed to cling to empty air. Rachel was near her wits end as she ran her fingers through her hair before glancing at her boyfriend who looked equally tired, the brunette frowned as she looked around the den area before her brown eyes settled upon the guitar in the center of the room and a small smile enveloped her lips as she wondered over to it before grabbing it from the guitar stand and carrying it towards her boyfriend who took it and looked from it to her before catching the spark in her eyes. Sitting down on the couch nearby, Quinton began to pluck loosely at the strings while watching as Rachel danced slightly, more of waddled but her hips moved in all the right directions and her brown eyes lit up with something the boy hadn't seen in awhile.

"Even through the darkest phase, be it thick or thin. Always someone marches brave here beneath my skin. Constant craving, has always been. Maybe a great magnet pulls all souls towards truth, or maybe it is life itself that feeds wisdom to its youth." Rachel's voice washed over the den area for a moment before two heads simultaneously popped in the doorway with furrowed brows before both five-year-olds began to wonder into the room in awe of the voice that was caressing their eardrums; both children plopped down on their butts in front of Rachel, wanting to soak up her voice for as long as possible as she smiled and glanced at an amused Quinton. "Constant craving, has always been. Craving, ah ha, constant craving has always been. Constant craving has always been, constant craving has always been."

The brunette continued to sing for the pair who watched her with rapt attention, both lost in her voice as they swallowed hard and traded glances before propping their chins in their hands and allowing her music to wash over them; when Rachel finished the song both boys erupted into applause before eagerly demanding another song which Rachel couldn't deny them, she was up for putting on a show for anyone who would listen and with that she performed three more songs before forcing the boys into the bath filled with extra bubbles before rewarding them with her special vegan pudding that they devoured.

Quinton watched with awe in his eyes as his girlfriend worked the kids like it was nothing, his assistance dropping in when needed but as Rachel was busy reading the boys a story the sound of a shrill cry caught his attention and he smiled before bustling off to take care of Jaydin. He instantly scooped the child up, rocking her for a moment before laying her down on the changing table and successfully cleaning her up before beginning to do the walk and rock routine his mother had told him about, his body rocking while he paced the length of the nursery with a content smile on his face. The warmth settled easily in his arms made him feel like a million bucks, just having this feeling made him wonder what it was going to be like the first time he held his son or daughter. He didn't know if he'd be able to put them down, he didn't know if he'd be able to let them go. With a sigh, he smiled lightly at Jaydin who had quieted down long enough to scope out exactly who was rocking her back and forth in a soothing manner.

"Hi Jaydin, I'm Quinton." The boy cooed softly as he smiled at her expression, her blue eyes blinking a few times in greeting before she settled back into the warmth of her purple blankets before curling her fists and waving them slightly. "Y'know, in three months I'm gonna be a daddy myself. I'm freaking out a little, it's a scary thing to think about. Taking care of a baby, loving and raising a baby to be a smart adult, and giving up my life to make sure they're happy…it's a lot to take in. I'm dating Rachel, which isn't a walk in the park but I'm completely in love with her so it doesn't really matter. She's pregnant with my child, by the way. She's my baby momma and I couldn't have chosen someone better, she's everything I could've ever asked for in my life. I'm rambling and you can't even understand what I'm saying, so just ignore everything I've previously said to you. I'm such a spaz."

Unnoticed, Rachel stared at her boyfriend for a long moment, watching the way he walked throughout the room with a bundle of purple cradled in his arms and a sot expression on his face and the way he so easily soothed Jaydin into sleep made her heart skip a couple of beats. Carefully drawing her lower lip into her mouth, the pregnant teen leaned against the doorway and watched the way Quinton paced and crooned a soft song to the six month old who was obviously sleeping judging from the quietness developed within the air. Rachel allowed her eyes to shutter close as she pictured Quinton doing this with their baby, she wondered if he would be just as natural with their child as he was with Jaydin, she wondered if the boy was right about them being able to handle this baby. They had both survived watching twin five-year-olds and a precious infant who was anything but smiles and giggles during their stay. She knew it wasn't going to be a walk through the park, much like her pregnancy it was going to be a battle.

"Y'know, you've been amazing with them today. Between handling the twins and now soothing Ms. Screams A Lot to bed, you're going to be a good daddy." Rachel whispered as she watched the boy's head snap up to stare at her with a wide eyed expression, his lower lip trembling slightly as he carefully rested Jaydin back in her crib before moving towards Rachel who pulled her lower lip into her mouth and watched the way his hazel eyes questioned her silently. "I've been giving it a lot of thought, and you're right. I shouldn't just toss aside the idea of us raising this baby together, we can do it. We have the support of our friends and your family, they won't let us go through this alone. It's going to be a lot to take on, but I think if we work together we might be ab…" But Rachel was cut off as Quinton slammed their mouths together in an eager kiss.

"You mean it? You mean you're really considering actually raising this baby with me? You want to be a family, I can't believe this." Quinton whispered with a disbelieving laugh, his hands coming up to cradle the brunette's face as he stared into his chocolate orbs and drew his lower lip into his mouth before a huge grin took over his face, his lips descending to sprinkle sporadic kisses all over his girlfriend's face while listening to her giggle and struggle to draw away. "You're not going to regret this, Rach. We'll do this, we're going to do this."

The two looked around and realized they were free from the children so they made their way downstairs and plopped on the couch, cuddling close together before turning on a television show that neither paid any mind to as they basked in the feel of having the other close. Quinton pressed occasional kisses to Rachel's head, loving that she had finally opened up to the option of keeping their child and raising it as their own and he sighed happily before grinning down at her, "Thank you for keeping our options open, you don't know how much this means to me."

"It's going to be hard, Quinn. We're going to have to completely change who we are, we're going to have to grow up. There won't be anytime for parties or putting aside time for friends, it'll be completely devoted to being around our child. While I realize football is important to you, I'm going to expect you to come straight home after the games on Friday unless it's an away game. I want you to be committed to this baby, to the idea of a family because if not you need to tell me now." Rachel ordered as she sat up slightly to stare down at the blonde teen, the boy propping himself up on his elbows as his lips tipped into a sideways grin before he shook his head and looked at her with love in his orbs. "Don't look at me like that, Quinton. Just tell me what I want to hear."

"I'm in this, one hundred and ten percent."

"Oh gross, Britts, I think they might start making out." Santana's voice echoed through the air causing the couple to leap apart as if ice water had been poured upon them, the Latina's comment instantly killing the light mood they were in as both looked to the carpet with guilty expressions on their faces and automatically the head Cheerio narrowed her orbs and detangled her fingers from Brittany's before sternly setting her hands on her hips. "What did you do to Rachel, Quinton?"

"Wha…I didn't do anything! Why do you think I did something? She's perfectly fine!" Quinton snapped as he furrowed his brow before looking to Rachel who was staring down at ground with her hands set protectively on her baby bump and her lower lip pulled into her mouth and the boy half-smiled before taking a step closer to Rachel and slipping an arm easily around her waist before sucking in a deep breathe and looking to his friends. "Rach and I discussed it…well, we've been discussing it for months but tonight we finally put down a decision and we've decided that we're going to be keeping the baby, raising him or her as our own." Quinton noted the looks of shock that passed both girls faces and he winced before glancing down at his girlfriend who was still too busy checking out the design of the carpet to realize that the girls she considered her best friends were making faces. "Look, I know you guys might not agree with it but I'm asking you to respect it. Both Rachel and I have talked it through and it's something we want to do, it's something that we know we can take on because we'll be doing it together."

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Santana demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest and looking directly at the brunette who refused any type of contact and when the quarterback began to sputter over his words she shot him a fierce glare that quieted down anybody. "Shut-up, Q. I'm talking to Rachel. Not you." Once again the Latina locked her eyes on Rachel but when the singer blankly refused to connect their orbs she took a few quick steps forward till she was a few inches away from her best friend and lifted her chin up to force eye contact and when she saw the tears she instantly gathered the brunette in her arms and began to rock her softly, singing under her breathe in a way that she knew would instantly calm the other girl down. "Rachel, pequeña estrella, speak up and voice what you want. Don't let this be something that you're pressured into. We've talked about this. What have I told you, huh? Vas a ser una estrella. Recuerde que, siempre. Un día que no estará en esta ciudad, lo respeto."

"I know, Santana. I know. But I…_we _want this. I keep on thinking of a live without this baby in it and everything just turns blank because this baby has become my life, everything I do is to keep it safe and I want to spend the rest of my time on this earth doing just that. I want to teach them to sing and dance, I want to laugh with them and cry at their graduation, I want to be there when they take their first steps and win their first award. I just…I want this baby to call me mommy." Rachel assured the Latina before looking into her dark brown eyes, reaching up to cup her cheek as she narrowed her eyes and stared back at Santana with a mock glare. "Seguiré siendo una estrella. Y vas a ser mi manager, al igual que lo dijo. Un día, tú y yo vamos a tener de Nueva York por la tormenta y que va a ser increíble. Pero yo quiero que mi bebé sea una parte de mi fama, ¿me entiendes?"

"Damn, I didn't realize you knew so much Spanish, Rae." Quinton murmured as he broke the eye contact between his girlfriend and Santana, Brittany simply standing back and watching the pair with adoration in her eyes; she understood Rachel and Santana's relationship, she understood that it was born out of respect for one another and she had been one of the lucky ones to watch it continue to grow, Santana and Rachel clearly loved each other.

"I pay attention in class, Quinton. And I'm in the Spanish club, remember?" Rachel whispered as she sniffled before breaking the connection she had with Santana, allowing her boyfriend to pull her close before she looked to her bets friends, Santana taking her rightful spot beside Brittany as the blonde wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist and tugged her close; the couples stared at one another for a long moment before Rachel looked up at her boyfriend and took a deep breathe. "You know, I realize that the baby won't be here for a couple of months but I realized just now that I know exactly who deserves the role of my child's godmother." Quinton snapped his eyes down to stare at Rachel in confusion before looking back at Santana and Brittany. "Santana, I know you'd be so amazing with this baby and that you're going to love it. So, would you do the honors of becoming little star's godmother?"

"You don't even have to ask, Rae." Santana whispered as she scurried back to her friend's side, gathering the small brunette in her arms as they squeezed one another close.

* * *

"When you do you think their going to get here? I'm so freaking excited to figure out whether or not it's a girl or a boy!" Kurt squealed as he bounced up and down in his maroon chair, Blaine chuckling from beside him as he set a calming hand on the boy's thigh before shaking his head; Kurt had been over the moon to figure out whether or not he was going to be designing clothes for a little blonde boy or a little brunette girl, he couldn't wait. "Blaine, you don't understand how exciting this is! You don't know Rachel the way I do, you don't know how long I've been waiting to kick some fashion sense into her and now all she can fit herself into is cute little sundresses and I refuse to allow her to dress that baby in anything that involves argyle or checkers."

"Sweetie, you don't know that their going to be keeping the baby. Remember that." Blaine murmured softly as he patted Kurt's thigh lightly, the boy deflating instantly as the thought warped through his mind before settling into the pit of his stomach and suddenly he felt nauseous as he frowned and nodded before dragging his lower lip into his mouth; Blaine glanced at his boyfriend and sighed, he hated making Kurt feel down about this but it was the truth, no one was truly sure that Rachel and Quinton were going to be keeping the baby or putting him or her up for adoption. "But maybe you can make some clothes for him or her to send off with, y'know, a present to the new parents."

"Yeah rainbow chaser, you don't know what my boy and Rae are doing. Don't go making guesses to something that doesn't concern you." Puck snapped as he narrowed his eyes at the boy who simply shrunk back in his head and looked away but inwardly the football player prayed that Rachel came to her senses and listened to what Quinton was trying to tell her.

Kurt nodded slowly before his eyes lit up as looked up to see Rachel and Quinton walking through the door with smiles on their faces, Rachel's arm wrapped through Quinton's and her hand threaded with the blonde boy's as he smiled down at her before the pair came to a stop in front of the club. Instantaneously, everyone began shouting out questions and making small comments while the teen parents glanced at each other with laughter in their orbs as they shook their heads and waited for the group to quiet down and when silence finally came over them Quinton nodded to the band as he grabbed a nearby guitar and began to strum it, everyone going silent as they watched their two leads closely. Quinton had texted the band on the way to the school, cluing them in on their performance and the entire jazz band had to school their expressions as they read the texts before scurrying off to scrounge together the sheet music needed and now as Quinton stepped forward with his hand rested upon his guitar strings, they all grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Since the day they got married, he'd been praying for a little baby boy. Someone he could take fishing, throw the football and be his pride and joy. He could already see him holding that trophy, taking his team to state. But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, all those big dreams changed." Quinton smirked as he watched the way the clubs faces shifted along with the music, all trying to figure out if what the song was saying was true and he glanced at his girlfriend who drew her lower lip into her mouth and continued to tap her foot along to the beat of the song before glancing at him with a shy expression and he grinned at her again before shaking his head and turning back to face the club. "And now, he's wrapped around his finger she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American girl."

"Sixteen short years later, she was falling for the senior football star. Before you knew it he was dropping passes, skipping practice just to spend more time with her. The coach said hey son what's your problem, tell me have you lost your mind? Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college. Boy, you better tell her goodbye." Rachel sang her voice raising slightly before she glanced at Quinton who ducked his head with a smile on his lips because those lyrics rang true in every possible way; he remembered hurrying off to spend time with the pregnant girl, hoping to sneak a few kisses in and Rachel grinned as she remembered all the times that Coach Beiste had caught them making out in the locker room and had literally drug Quinton back to the field by his jersey. "But now, he's wrapped around his finger she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, perfect all American…"

Quinton smirked and chuckled as he continued to strum along to the song because he couldn't figure out a better verse to sing how he felt about the girl standing a few inches away from him glowing with a child that was his own. He knew that the upcoming months were going to be hard and he couldn't deny that every time he looked at Rachel his heart skipped a beat, he was over the moon with the fact that they were going to be keeping the baby. He couldn't wait to see them for the first time, to hold the baby in his arms and promise that he'd never let them go. He swore up and down that he was going to be a good father, the kind of father Russell had always been to him and he knew that he was never going to push his child away for making a mistake, he wasn't going to be like his girlfriend's fathers. With a soft grin on his lips, he stepped towards his girlfriend and moved his hazel eyes appreciatively over her form causing her to roll her orbs before nudging him with her elbow.

"And when they got married and decided to have one of their own. She said, be honest, tell me what you want and he said, honey you outta know." Quinton and Rachel's voice caressed the air as he moved the guitar to rest against his back as he locked orbs with Rachel's and felt his heart skip a few thousand beats before he shook his blonde hair from his eyes. "A sweet, little beautiful, oh one just like you. Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American. Now, he's wrapped around her finger she's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet, little beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American girl. American girl."

The music crusaded out as the pair stood smiling at each other before slowly turning to face the glee club whose jaws had all dropped before Santana flew out of her chair and caught Rachel around the middle, carefully taking her belly in her hands and beginning to coo at it, "Hi'ya little girl. It's your Auntie Tana, I'm gonna take such good care of you and show you how to be a badass. You got that? I'm gonna make you a mini-me, you're going to be the most awesome baby to ever grace Lima with its presence. We're going to go to fight club together, I'm gonna show you how to hide razor blades in your hair, I'm gonna help you perfect a hard ass glare that leaves grown men quivering at your feet, and I'm certainly going to show you how to be a Cheerio cause hell no am I allowing you to be a nerd like your mom. Not that I don't love her or anything, little bean, but you'll see once you get out. I got your back, Baby Faberry."

"Santana, I think that's the longest speech I've ever heard you give before." Quinton chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist, Santana pulling away with a blush before walking away after mumbling something about '_you don't understand cause you're a boy, Q_' before climbing back to sit beside Brittany who giggled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking a look at the happy couple standing before the them. "If you guys didn't get the song or what Santana just said, it's a girl." The club erupted in cheers and shouts of congratulations before Quinton ordered them all to calm down with a raised hand. "We also wanted to tell you guys that we've given it a lot of thought and Rachel and I have decided that we are indeed going to be keeping the baby. We both know we can love this baby and give it everything it needs, and we're hoping you'll support our choice."

Silence bit through the air as they all stared at each other before Kurt squealed and leaped up from his chair, powering towards Rachel and gathering her in his arms before babbling on about different outfits he was going to be making the small girl's daughter and the diva simply laughed as she wrapped her arms around Kurt and allowed him to chatter. Eventually everyone left their seats to gather around Rachel and Quinton, talking eagerly and Rachel and Quinton caught each other's eyes through the excitement and smiled at one another.

They were going to be a family.

* * *

Translations:

_pequeña estrella _- **little star**

_Vas a ser una estrella. Recuerde que, siempre. Un día que no estará en esta ciudad, lo respeto. _- **You're gonna be a star. Remember that, always. One day you won't be in this town, respect that.**

_Seguiré siendo una estrella. Y vas a ser mi manager, al igual que lo dijo. Un día, tú y yo vamos a tener de Nueva York por la tormenta y que va a ser increíble. Pero yo quiero que mi bebé sea una parte de mi fama, ¿me entiendes? _- **I'll still be a star. And you'll be my manager, just like you said. One day, you and I are going to take New York by storm and I'll be amazing. But I want my baby to be a part of my stardom, do you understand?**


	8. Seventh Month

"Okay, Quinton, we've been sitting here for twenty minutes watching you pace. What's going on in your head, son?" Russell questioned as he raised his eyebrow and glanced at his son who had been pacing the length of the living room while chewing at his thumb nail and slowly he raised his eyes to lock with his father's and the man straightened his back slightly before glancing at Rachel who was sitting on the chair opposite the couch with the same look of worry on her face; the man felt his blood run cold as his eyes flickered momentarily to the bump guarding his granddaughter. "Is it the baby? Is there something you two need because we will help you get it."

"No, no it's nothing bad. We just…Rachel and I kinda had an epiphany while babysitting Britt's siblings the other day." Quinton admitted as he finally stopped pacing in order to sit on the arm of the chair Rachel was sitting in, taking the brunette's hand in his own as he gave it a comforting squeeze before looking to his parents, both waiting patiently for them to voice their thoughts; Quinton felt his throat swell slightly and awkwardly reached up to rub at it before swallowing hard again. "Rachel and I have decided that we're going…we're going to keep the baby. And I know you guys aren't going to be thrilled with the idea and I know it's hard to accept but I mean we want to do this. We feel like we can do this."

"You feel like you can do this?" Judy repeated in a slow tone, her eyebrow furrowing before she raised her orbs to burn into her son's who felt his body snap back as he caught the fire lighting them up, he knew that look, that was the look he and Fran used to receive before their mother ripped into them; the woman shook her head as she regarded her son and Rachel, watching the way they fidgeted n their seats before she cleared her throat. "Do you realize how hard it is to raise a baby? Do you know what you're going to have to do in order to have this child, what you're going to have to give up? This isn't some kind of game and you both need to realize that, this baby will depend on you to give her everything that she needs. She can't have you partying every Friday after football games, she'll need you here because it'll be bed time for her. And sometimes when you have a glee event you might not be able to make it because she'll be sick and need her parents."

"Mom, we get it. We…"

"No, Quinton, I don't think you two understand what it's like to be a parent. To be a parent you have to make sacrifices, you have to give up things that you want but know won't be good for your child. You're a good boy, Quinnie, and you got really lucky with the girl carrying your baby but you need to realize exactly that you'll forever have to be in each other's lives. God forbid, but what if the two of you break up? You'll have to a custody battle and it won't be pretty." Judy assured them as she glanced to her husband who was staring off with his torso leaned forward so his elbows rested comfortably on his knees as he drew his lower lip into his mouth before releasing a song breathe of air. "You're both just kids, you're not ready to have a kid of your own. It's too soon, you're too young."

"Judy, we don't have the right to make this choice for them." Russell finally spoke as he looked at his wife and ran his hands over his face, allowing a quick exhale of air to leave him before turning his hazel eyes to lock upon his son's who gave him a small turn of his lips before looking back down at his lap; Russell didn't necessary agree with Quinton and Rachel keeping the baby, but it wasn't his choice to make and he knew that if his son felt he could do it then mostly like he could. "If you two really feel as if you can do this then we'll support you, a bit reluctantly, but nonetheless you'll have our support. We love the both of you very much and we'll love our granddaughter just as much, but you both need to realize what kind of responsibilities you're taking on. You're going to be parents."

"We're going to be parents." Rachel and Quinton whispered together and the blonde looked down at his girlfriend before threading their fingers together, the brunette squeezing tightly before he looked back up at his parents and took a deep breathe in. "I know we're going to be giving up a lot and of course we'll both be making scarifies, but we think we're ready to do this and having your support will make it ten times easier. We realize that what we're deciding is a big thing, but we're also asking for you guys to stand by us because if you don't then we won't have anyone, we need you guys."

"Quinton, we're not going anywhere." Judy assured him.

* * *

"God, I miss the days when I used to fit into you." Rachel mumbled as she hung up a black skirt in her closet, she had always relied on her short black skirts to showcase her amazing legs that went on for miles and led straight up to her pert ass; the brunette shook her head as her daughter began to kick at her stomach, her hands dropping the skirt on the rack before allowing her hands to travel down to rest on her swollen abdomen that acted as a guard for the beautiful baby growing within her. "Yes mommy is reminiscing on when she could actually fit into clothes that made her look somewhat decent. Especially her skirts, mommy misses her skirts a lot."

"I do believe those skirts are exactly what landed you in this mess, Ms. Berry." A voice sighed from the doorway and Rachel glanced over her shoulder to see Quinton leaning against the doorjamb with a smirk on his face before pushed himself off and made his way towards his girlfriend before wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips as his daughter kicked fiercely at his hands causing them to bounce slightly before he began to rub them up and down to calm the wild child; the blonde sighed happily before taking notice to exactly what his baby momma was wearing, it was his jersey from last year right before he retired his number for number 23. "I really like this on you, my jersey."

"It's really comfy, I mean it's the least you can do seeing as I'm carrying around your oversized daughter. She's been kicking me and making me pee all day and I'm super bored, can I please just go back to school and spend all day with you again?" Rachel pouted as she turned and looked up at her boyfriend who chuckled before reaching up to cup her face, pressing a long kiss to her forehead before drawing away and shaking his head; Quinton had forced Rachel to stop attending school after her seventh month of pregnancy ended, he had said he didn't want to risk anything with the baby and Rachel had understood but now she was regretting even considering the idea. "But I'm so bored, I don't get to talk to anybody till after one o'clock because everybody is busy with something!"

"Sweetheart, I know you get bored but in a month you'll be wishing that you could go back to being lonely because your going to have our little munchkin crying all the time, I mean don't you realize how stressed out we're both going to be?" Quinton scoffed as he rested a hand on the swollen bump, glancing down at it before raising his hazel orbs to meet with the singer's who pouted slightly before nodding her head as she stepped forward in order to bury herself in the strong football player's arms as best she could; with her swollen stomach, it had been hard for Rachel to receive any type of comfort from anyone but herself and that was enough to make her cry. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are today? Seeing you with my child growing within you, it's one of the most amazing things I've ever known. It's the best thing I'll ever see, I promise you that."

"I never get tired of hearing that, hearing you talk about how much you love seeing me pregnant because I sure don't like the sight of it. I am as big as a whale, it's so not fair." Rachel sighed as she drew away from the boy and ran a hand through her hair before watching as the football player removed his letterman and draped it over a nearby chair before dropping down onto the bed and allowing his muscles to uncurl themselves from a grueling and harsh day of practice; Rachel pouted as she watched her boyfriend wince as he attempted to stretch and with a tsk she wondered her way to his side and sat beside him, running her fingers through his hair and scratching adoringly at his scalp as he moaned and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. "My poor baby, their working you so hard, huh?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is gonna be a bitch. Puck is actually worried that we won't get enough practice in before this Friday, which I totally agree with him. Ever since Finn quit we've been like straggling to keep up with everything, as much as I hate the douche right now, he was actually a decent player. I still hate his freaking guts for what he did but he didn't have to abandon our team like that, he is being major selfish." Quinton mumbled as he yawned and sat up, pulling Rachel closer to him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled into his shoulder and began to play with the live strong bracelet he always wore around his wrist; the blonde sighed happily, content on having the girl he loved wrapped tightly in his embrace before glanced down to see her staring off into the distance with a look of wonder in her brown orbs. "What's with the silence, babe? This is the longest you've ever gone without spitting something out of that adorable mouth of yours."

"You forgot again, Quinn." Rachel whispered as she stood from the bed, moving towards the dresser and beginning to put away her clean clothes and when she glanced over her shoulder to see the football player frowning in confusion her eyes unconsciously rolled themselves; she understood football was taking a toll on him and everything but his forgetfulness was staring to take a toll on her patience. "We have a doctor's appointment for the baby tomorrow afternoon."

Rachel knew that football was Quinton's top priority at the moment, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt whenever he put it before her and the baby. She knew that he was under a lot of stress, between getting his team to state and working on that scholarship she knew he was pushing himself to the best and even more than that, she knew he was trying to show her that he could be a good father and that he was going to be as dedicated to the baby as he was to football. With a frown, she watched from the mirror as his face went blank before his cheeks bit a light pink and he slammed a hand against his forehead before drawing his lower lip into his mouth. Shaking her head, she heard him stand from the bed before he was moving towards her and wrapping his arms around her in apology.

"Quinton, don't fret. I'll have Brittany and Santana come with me."

"It's not okay, Rach." Quinton scoffed as he grabbed a hold of his girlfriend's hands, drawing her away from the dresser drawers before turning her around to face him as he stared down into dark orbs that held nothing but love; he wanted her to know that he cared about this doctor's appointment, that he cared about his child and the woman carrying her. "I don't want you to ever think that you or our daughter is an after thought in my head, there's no way that football comes before the two of you and I'm so sorry if I've ever made you believe that. You and her mean everything to me, you two will always come first in my life and I can't apologize enough for making you doubt that."

"Oh sweetheart, I know that we come before football but I also realize how important it is to you right now. I just don't want you to think that I'm okay with you forgetting this kind of stuff, I mean she's our daughter and this is going to be the fifth doctor's appointment that you've missed." Rachel sighed as she drew away from her boyfriend who watched her for a long moment with sadness in his hazel orbs and instantly a wave of guilt swept through Rachel as she realized she had made him feel conflicted about his choices the next day. "I'm okay with going to the doctor with Santana and Brittany, their amazing company and they've been wanting to go with me for a while so it kinda all works out. Just…don't forget about your daughter's appointments anymore, okay?"

"Your amazing, y'know that? I don't know how I got so lucky with you." Quinton smiled as he pulled Rachel into his chest, her head resting against his chest bone where she could hear the deep thud of his heart as it beat a peaceful song that she matched her breathe to; the blonde boy breathed in the strong scent of vanilla perfume before laughing lightly as his daughter began to kick at his own stomach, the feeling causing him to draw away from the brunette and fall upon his knees to press kisses to the jersey covered stomach. "Hello my beautiful little girl, how's life going in there? I assume it's getting pretty cramped, but rest assured that you'll be greeting the world in a few shorts months. Just keep your cool and Mama and I will get you out as soon as possible, okay?"

"Sometimes I wonder how I ever thought you were an asshole. They way you treat me and our daughter, I never expected this from you. I had faith that you'd step up once you found out I was pregnant, but being your girlfriend and preparing to raise a daughter with you…I never saw this coming." Rachel confessed as she ran her hands through blonde locks, Quinton smirking lightly as he titled his head back to stare up at the diva who was staring down at him with nothing but adoration in her dark orbs; suddenly the brunette yawned and Quinton was instantly standing, leading her towards the bed to sit her down as she crawled to rest against the pillows while Quinton stripped from his t-shirt and jeans.

"Seems like somebody's pretty tired, what did you do today?" Quinton questioned with a raise of his eyebrow, watching Rachel snuggle further into the bed as she shrugged before he furrowed his brow and playfully poked at the girl causing her to giggle before she squirmed away from him. "Nuh-uh, give it up. What did you do today?"

"Mmm, a whole lot of nothing. Mostly just cleaned up and worked on the nursery a little bit, got the bottles washed and her clothes and dresses folded and hung up. I'm so happy you and your dad got her walls painted, it's nice knowing that she has a nursery to come home to." Rachel replied with another yawn as Quinton chuckled under his breathe before leaping onto the bed and curling Rachel under his arm, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled into his warm body; Rachel finally allowed her eyes fall shut as she felt the protection of being wrapped in her boyfriend's arms while her daughter moved frantically around within her stomach. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Quinton grinned as he dropped a quick kiss to the top of the brunette's head before chin tilted up and her brow furrowed. "What?"

"Why do you automatically assume I'm talking to you? How do you know I wasn't actually talking to our daughter?" Rachel demanded as she turned over to face the quarterback who folded his brow slightly before frowning at her as he realized that she was simply teasing her and with a roll of his eyes she chuckled and pressed their lips together in a lingering kiss, Quinton moaning softly as he reached up to cup Rachel's soft cheek, brushing his thumb against it as a smile developed upon his lips when he pulled away. "Goodnight my big baby, I love you."

"I love you more."


	9. Eighth Month

By the time the eighth month of Rachel's pregnancy came around, everyone was constantly on edge and ready to jump at the slightest wince from the brunette. Anytime that Rachel called Quinton, he began to freak out and call about how he had everything packed and was ready to go. So eventually, the diva realized that she needed to do things on her own because that last thing she needed was for her boyfriend to start freaking out at the slightest mention of the Braxton Hicks that had been bothering her as of lately. The brunette hated the feelings running through her body, she hated what her once toned body had become and she knew for a fact that she waddled instead of walked. Frowning, the girl sighed as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's nursery which had been officially finished for a little over a week, Quinton and Russell had both worked their asses off trying to get it perfect for Rachel's liking and she had to agree that they didn't disappoint.

The walls were a light pink with pictures of Quinton and Rachel and their friends and family hanging up throughout the walls, the crib had been put together by Sam and Puck, and Kurt had bought the little girl more than enough clothes to last her till she turned five. The girl smiled lightly as she pushed forward and stepped up to the changing table where a little pink onesie waited, the words 'Daddy's Little Princess' scribbled across the front in a sparkly pattern, she had purchased it for Quinton a few days after they had found out they were having a girl and both had mutually agreed that this cute little outfit would be the one they would be bringing Naomi home in. Sighing, Rachel set a hand on her swollen abdomen in an attempt to calm down her daughter's harsh kicks; the baby had been moving around more than a lot lately and had taken permit residence in a spot that had Rachel peeing every five minutes. With another sigh, she patted the spot being kicked a few times and eventually Naomi gave up on bruising her mother's side and moved to another end of her stomach.

"There's my pregnant girlfriend." Quinton smiled from the doorway and Rachel looked up with a grin filling out her lips as she turned her back to the onesie and waddled over to allow the blonde quarterback to wrap her in his arms as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before swaying from side to side with her wrapped protectively in her embrace; the boy happily held his baby momma and smiled lightly as he realized that in a few weeks she would be giving birth to their daughter and they were actually going to keep her, all of his dreams were coming true…just a little early. "How was the munchkin today? Is she still residing on your bladder or has she found herself a new home to chill at?"

Rachel simply smiled as she winced again when Naomi began to kick up a storm in her stomach, she frowned as she rubbed her stomach again and attempted to tell her daughter to calm down because she knew that if she voiced anything Quinton would laugh at her and tell her to wait to lecture her until the baby was actually in her arms. The brunette froze as she felt something twitch inside of her before a warm liquid gushed down her legs and she whimpered before looking down to see a puddle forming at her feet before her brown eyes lift to stare at Quinton who was obliviously looking around the nursery with a satisfied smile on his lips and she took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm herself before latching onto her boyfriend's arm as he frowned before glanced down at her and instantly his hazel eyes lock on the puddle and the darkened part of her jeans from where her water broke. Watching Quinton shouldn't have made Rachel laugh, but she couldn't hold back a giggle as his face went pale and he swallowed hard before jutting his thumb over his shoulder.

"Did your…is the baby coming?" Quinton questioned in an overly calm tone and when she simply nodded she could see the way his hazel eyes flashed with panic before he swallowed hard again and began to shake before he glanced at her; everything came crashing down at him as he looked at his pregnant girlfriend who has a scared smile on her face, her hand reaching out balance herself against the nearby wall as she stared at him with fear in her eyes and he knew that she was begging him to take control of this situation and just get her ass to the hospital so they could hop her up on drugs before the pain started. "Okay, you're okay. I'm going to go get my mom, she'll stay with you while my dad and I pack up the car and get it pulled around front. It's okay, Rachel. It's okay." Quinton looked at his girlfriend once again before pressing a short kiss to her head and hurrying off to do as he said.

Judy rushed into the room a few seconds later with a panicked expression and she took one look at Rachel and allowed a slow smile to form across her mouth as she looked at the girl, "Scared?"

"Petrified."

"So is my son."

Eventually, Quinton returned for his girlfriend and the two hurried off to the hospital where they were rushed into a room and eight hours passed and Quinton was pacing the length of the hospital room with his thumb nail in his mouth as he took occasional glances at his girlfriend who continued to wince from each contraction that ripped through her. Rachel was exhausted and she hadn't even began to push, she had been attempting to keep up with the façade that she was okay but it was beginning to drift away as she realized that her daughter wasn't going to be making her appearance anytime soon. The first couple of hours had been easily entertained by the glee club fluttering in and out, mostly Brittany and Santana who rushed into to fuss over Rachel who simply smiled before ordering them to calm down and sit down. Eight o'clock rolled around and everyone aside from Quinton had been shooed into the waiting room; Rachel was getting tired and restless and it was clear she wasn't comfortable being half-naked.

By the time ten o'clock rolled around after many contractions their doctor came in and smiled as she finished checking Rachel out before peeking over the girl's knees and beaming brightly at her as the brunette huffed and told her to get on with it, "Perfect! It looks like you can finally start pushing, sweetheart. Are you ready?

The brunette felt another contraction rip through her and she reached her hand out for her boyfriend who was instantly at her side, wrapping his fingers into Rachel's as he gave her a soft smile and pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead before squeezing her hand and watching at the girl's face scrunched up as the contraction big strong through her, "You're doing so good, baby. I know you want to stop, I know you're hurting but soon we're going to have our little girl in our arms and it's going to be okay. We'll have Naomi and everything will seem better, it won't hurt so badly. Just look at me, honey, I'm right here. You're okay, you're going to be okay. I love you so much, Rachel."

The contractions came stronger and closer together, and all of Rachel's toughness was shrinking by the second causing her heart to beat wildly in her chest. Squeezing tightly to Quinton's hand, her upper body crunched forward and her eyes squeezed tight as the clung to her boyfriend's hand in an attempt to keep the pain to a minimum but she couldn't handle it anymore and let out a soft scream. Beside her, the quarterback felt his breathe catch at the pained scream that left his baby momma who had beads of sweat coating her forehead as her cheeks bit a bright red and her body exercised itself by doing crunches. Quinton felt himself pushing as if to encourage his girlfriend but found that the brunette's eyes were closed to tightly to catch the determined looks the blonde was shooting her way so instead he returned her squeezes and prayed that everything would be okay.

"I can't do this! Quinton, make it go away." Rachel pleaded as she shook her head as another contraction wracked her body causing her to sob softly as the pain wrapped her entire body and squeezed causing her to breathe out heavily as she whimpered loudly. "God, it hurts so bad! I can't do this! Please, I'm begging you, get me out of here! Don't make me do this!"

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You need to calm down, Rach." Quinton whispered as he closed his eyes and rubbed her back as she hunched forward and sucked air through her teeth, the blonde could barely hold back his own tears as he watched her go through so much pain to bring their child into the world; he didn't like seeing her in this much pain, it was breaking his heart and he just wanted all of this to be over so he could see his girl smile again. "Just breathe, Rachel. You're doing so great right now, but I need you to take a few deep breathes and blow them out…just like in those classes you made us take. The doc says it's time for you to start pushing, just hold on a little while longer."

"Don't you dare tell me to fucking breathe, Quinton Lucas Fabray! I am in a whole lot of pain because you couldn't keep your sperm to yourself!" Rachel screeched as she clutched at her boyfriend's hand again, flinging her head back with a loud moan of pain. "God, just get this little heathen out of me! I beg of you, I'll swear off of sex if you just get her out!"

"Shh, Rachel, it's okay. She can't stay inside of you, sweet girl. You have to bring our baby girl into the world so she could shine as bright as you, so she can be our little star. So I'll let you squeeze the life out of my hand and then you'll give me my daughter in return, okay?" Quinton bargained as he leaned forward at the torso to deposit a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead, the brunette growling as she drew herself away from the boy and glared at him eyes full of fire. "Okay, so that wasn't the most uplifting speech but I am serious. She can't stay inside of you, we talked about this. You agreed that you would be as strong as you could and that you wouldn't yell horrible things at me because you said it was both of our faults that you're in this amount of pain, remember?"

There didn't appear to be any pausing in between contractions and Rachel simply spared him a dirty look before titling her head back in a silent scream, her body arching slightly as she attempted to breathe through the pain but found it damn near impossible. All she wanted to do was reach between her legs and yank the child out, she just wanted all this pain to end because she didn't think she could do it anymore…and she hadn't even started pushing yet. Taking a deep breathe as instructed, the brunette allowed her eyes to flutter shut and she repeated a few soothing words to herself as she looked to her boyfriend who stared at her with worry and sadness in his hazel orbs and she quietly told herself that yelling at Quinton wasn't going to make any of this go away, it wasn't going to make little Naomi appear any sooner.

"P-promise me you won't leave, even if I start yelling horrid things to you about your penis and your inability to pull out." Rachel panted as she looked up at the blonde quarterback with desperation shining through her brown orbs and Quinton scoffed lightly before reaching out to wipe a sweaty strand of hair behind Rachel's ear as he swiped a tear away on his journey down to cup her chin, his thumb brushing lightly against her lips.

Quinton glanced at the doctors who were huddled around the end of Rachel's bed and he cleared his throat before leaning forward and resting his head against Rachel's temple so his lips were brushing delicately against the outer shell of her ear as he spoke each tender and heartfelt word, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you, pretty girl. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere until this baby comes out to greet us and even then I won't be leaving because I have two girls to look after. I'm here for the long haul, Rachel Barbara Berry. I love you so much."

"Okay, Ms. Berry, you're ten centimeters dilated and fully effaced. It's time to go ahead and deliver your little bundle of joy." Dr. Jones beamed as she appeared at the end of Rachel's bed, snapping purple gloves into place as she set herself on a wheelie chair and positioned in between the brunette's spread thighs before grinning over them to see Rachel and Quinton traded breathless expressions as they realized that their child was about to be born. "If you get an urge to push, Rachel, I want you to go ahead and do it. Don't try and fight it, just bare down and push."

"I'm scared, Quinn…"

"I know you are, baby, but we've been waiting a long time and now we don't have anytime to waste. You can do this, sweetheart, you can give us our little girl. Just look at me when you have to push, squeeze my hand and look at me." Quinton ordered as he gave her hand a light squeeze in an attempt to give her all of his energy and he could tell from her brown eyes that she was exhausted but she gave a small, hesitant nod before they both focused their attention on Dr. Jones who was grinning at them before her eyes snapped down to look between the singer's legs; Rachel whimpered her way through another contraction, squeezing tightly to Quinton's hand as she kept her brown eyes locked upon his hazel before she dropped back down and took a few gulps of air in. "What can I do, sweetie? Do you need me to get you anything, ice chips maybe or something like that?"

"One big push for me, Rachel. Just give me one big push and I promise you can rest." Dr. Jones bargained as she glanced at the monitor with the baby's heart rate, watching it pitter patter lightly before she focused her green eyes on the teenaged girl attempting to bring a life into this world; she knew what it was like to give birth, she knew how tiring it was but the monitors were honestly getting the doctor a little on edge and she needed Rachel to try harder. "One big push, Rach. Please."

"Just try breathing again, Rachel. All you…"

"Shut the fuck up, Quinton! Stop trying to encourage me, stop trying to make this better! I have a fucking watermelon coming out of my vagina and you're telling me to breathe, you give birth to a baby and then I'll be there telling you to just _breathe_!" Rachel snarled as she glared at her boyfriend, throwing his hand to the side and instead grappling at the gray metal bars on either side of her bed as she squeezed them till her knuckles turned bone white and a loud scream left her mouth. "We are never having sex again, you can start using your hand because I refuse to ever go through this again. Do you understand me, Quinton? You are to never, ever touch me again. This is the first and last time I'm giving birth to one of your big headed children, never ever again!"

"That's good, Rachel. Keep pushing, a couple of more pushes and you'll have your daughter in no time. You're doing so good, sweetie." Dr. Jones soothed as she beamed brightly, watching the brunette fire out angered comments at her boyfriend who was staring wide-eyed at her before the woman shot him a look and instantly he was back at Rachel's side, grappling for her hand and attempting to encourage her to push but the brunette simply sobbed and dropped back upon the bed, her head shaking back and forth. "What happened, sweetie? You were doing so good! Come on, Rachel, give me some more big pushes like you were doing. You were doing so good."

"You don't understand, I can't do it!" Rachel sobbed as she held tight to her boyfriend's hand as yet another contraction slammed into her body causing her to arch upward as she began to push with a scream slipping from between her teeth; she forced every muscle in her body to move as she bared her body down and gave a long breathe of air as a feeling of her body slicing in half suddenly vanished and the room was replaced with the sound of a shrill cry. "Oh God, let me see her!"

Nothing in the world could have prepared Rachel for the way her heart tightened as a little bloody and wrinkled baby was placed in a blanket and rested on her chest, her sobs are no longer pained but held nothing but adoration as she stared down at her tiny daughter, her little Naomi. She suddenly understood why people went through this so many times, she suddenly could see the appeal of having another baby but not for awhile. Quinton was lost in a daze as the doctor offered him the clamps and he cut away his daughter's umbilical cord, his hazel eyes instantly finding his daughter and girlfriend again as he stared at them with nothing but a new found love and he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat before realizing that tears were already making there way down his cheeks, falling off his chin. He now understood why it was okay to cry, there was no other way to express his emotions right now.

"Hey there you little trouble maker, nice of you to finally join the party." Quinton cooed as he pressed himself against the edge of Rachel's bed, reaching out to run his finger over the wet top of Naomi's head, the infant wiggling in her mother's hold slightly as she quietly made noises; Quinton leaned down and pressed several kisses to the top of his girlfriend's head, breathing her in for a moment before drawing away to stare at the tiny creation in the white blanket before he glanced into brown eyes and captured Rachel's lips with his own, soaking in the contact before looking back down at his brand new little girl. "Look what we made, Rachel."

* * *

It had taken ten hours for Rachel to bring Naomi Lucy Fabray into the world, but it had only taken one second for both of her parents to fall absolutely in love with her. It had been exactly two days since Naomi was born and almost every moment since then she had been in either Rachel or Quinton's arms, both having a hard time allowing others to touch their daughter but Judy and Russell had insisted and Santana had said that it was only fair that the godmother got some snuggles so the three of them had claim over the child only when her parents did not. It was a Thursday afternoon and the quarterback had ditched lunch to go see his girlfriend and daughter, after parking the boy scurried out of his SUV and into the hospital, his feet carrying him toward Rachel's room where his girlfriend was sitting Indian style with Naomi wrapped in her arms as she looked down at her with nothing but pure adoration.

Quinton leaned against the doorway for a moment and watched the pair with love in his eyes before he chuckled under his breathe and shoved forward, "There's my girls."

"Look angel, daddy did exactly what I told him not to do and skipped out on school. Say bad daddy, you need an education." Rachel whispered in a baby voice, Naomi simply squirming and cooing a few times before settling back down in the protective cradle her mother had her in before the brunette raised her head and allowed Quinton to press a soft kiss to her full lips before sitting on the bed himself and reaching out to run his finger over her limited amount of brunette hair and Rachel sighed; she was sore in places that she didn't even know existed and her eyelids were begging to be closed but she was overly happy, simply over the moon with happiness. "I thought it would be harder, y'know? I thought this was going to be a struggle, but it's only been two days and I feel like I can do this."

Rachel had been caught more than once staring star struck at the little girl she and Quinton had created in a night that was never supposed to happen, the button nose and the little chubby cheeks made it hard for her mother not to stare with adoration. The brunette had counted the child's fingers and toes, touching each tiny little one as she found a smile appearing on her face each time…the baby was simply perfect. She knew that she and Quinton were going to mess up quite a bit, but what first time parents don't? She knew it was going to be a struggle and they were going to argue, but now she couldn't imagine a life without her daughter being the center of it and it had only be two days. This little girl already had both her mother and father wrapped tightly around her finger, both realized that they wouldn't be able to deny Naomi anything, especially if she kept those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I can't believe she's here now, it's just…it's amazing. She looks so much like us, it's so weird. I mean, I never thought there'd be a child that looks like the both us." Rachel whispered in awe as she ran her finger over the baby's small nose, her nail dragging around soft pouted lips before running up and over chubby cheeks as she raised her brown orbs to lock with Quinton's as the blonde boy smiled lightly and once again leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips.

"There's my favorite couple, and my favorite little patient." Dr. Jones beamed as she joined the two in the room, Quinton drawing away from the singer to smile at the blonde doctor beamed before making her way toward Rachel and Naomi; the doctor carefully took the baby from Rachel's arms and began looking her over with a bright beam on her face, this baby was one of the most beautiful she had ever delivered. "I must say, Naomi is definitely a gorgeous baby. Is she doing good? Eating and sleeping for her mommy or has she been giving you problems?"

"Well, I might sound bias but she's been an absolute angel in my eyes." Rachel shrugged as she moved toward her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist and his own wove its way around her shoulders as he squeezed her to him before pressing a loving kiss to the top of her head. "I mean, since I'm not breastfeeding she's taken quite nicely to the formula and her sleeping pattern is like any baby who was born two days go…which isn't amazing."

"Well, it sounds like you're having funny with mommy duty then. But right now I need to take a look at your precious angel, make sure everything is working okay." Dr. Jones smiled before carefully checking the baby over, pressing a stethoscope to her chest causing her to whimper and curl away slightly but the doctor simply grinned and made a silly face before removing it from her ears and turning to the happy couple behind her; she hasn't seen a teenaged couple like this before, Rachel and Quinton just seemed to mesh well together and were always happy when with one another, it was sweet. "Well, looks like your daughter is as good as you were saying. She checks out being perfect, you can have her back. I can tell by the look on your face that you're practically dying."

"She's just too cute, how could you not want her in your arms all the time?" Rachel whispered as she blushed lightly, untangling herself from Quinton as the blonde boy stepped forward and carefully took his daughter into his arms, smiling down upon her with a look of nothing but devotion before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her head and ignored the doctor and his girlfriend in favor of making his way toward the rocking chair and sitting down to rock his daughter into a peaceful sleep; the brunette drew her lower lip into her mouth as she stared at the pair before looking to Dr. Jones and shaking her head as a small smile enveloped her lips. "He's been so amazing with her, I never thought we could do this but now…I can do it, I know I can."

"It's good that you believe in yourself, Rachel. That's the best thing you can do. I've gotten to know you over the length of your pregnancy and I can see it in your eyes that you are a very determined girl, and Quinton couldn't be more wrapped up in the two of his girls." Dr. Jones joked as she winked at Rachel causing the brunette to giggle as she shook her head before turning her eyes to stare fondly at her boyfriend and daughter, Quinton cooing down at the bundle in his arms as his lips split into the largest smile the doctor had ever seen on his face. "Well, I'm going to let the three of you have your time together before Mr. Fabray is forced to go back to school. Behave, you two." The doctor gave the teens once more glance before leaving the room with a content expression on her face.

"Did you hear that, little one? The doctor says you're perfect, of course I already knew that but I guess the hospital has to put that on record." Quinton smiled as he reached up to run a finger down the bridge of Naomi's nose, loving the way it scrunched upon touch as she wiggled around in her blankets and curled her fingers inward to rest comfortably against her palm; the boy swore he'd never get sick of staring at his daughter, she was truly the most perfect thing he had ever laid his eyes on and he was in shock that half of him rested within this beautiful little infant. "Well, I never once backed down from a punch. I'd take it square on the chin, but I found out fast a bully's just that, you've got to stand up to him. So I didn't cry when I got a black eye, as bad as it hurt I just grinned. But when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again."

Smiling, Rachel wondered back over to her bed as she carefully laid herself down and watched father sing to his daughter, his hazel eyes holding all the love in the world as his lips turned into a soft smile before he stood and carefully carried the dozing infant back to her mother who instantly took her into a comfortable cradle with a soft grin as she watched the baby curl her fingers to rest comfortably against her palm as she smacked her tiny lips, "You're a good father, Quinton. It's only been two days and you've proved exactly what I've always known, you are a good man and you've become such a good person. Thank you for giving me this life, for giving me this little girl."

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thank you, Rae. You're the one who carried her for nine months, gave her a safe place to grow, and you're the one who created the man I am now. You did everything, Rachel. Everything that is happening right now is because of the person you are. You have the biggest heart I had ever seen, you have this way of making any bad day good and I don't know what I'd do without you. It took me such a long time to tell you how I felt, and I'm sorry it took me getting you pregnant but I don't regret for a second the night we spent together. It wasn't sex for me, Rachel. I was making love to you." Quinton whispered as he cupped her face carefully, raising her head to press a series of short kisses to her full lips as he slowly drew away and dragged their noses together. "I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry. Nothing in the world could change that either, I'll love you till the day I die."

"God, you're such a charmer." Rachel whispered with a slight blush before she carefully took the sleepy eyed child in her arms and pressed a kiss to Naomi's forehead before drawing her brown eyes to stare up at the other teen, and carefully she reached out with a gentle hand and pushed it against his broad chest, giving him a small smirk as he frowned at her. "Okay, mister, you need to get your butt back in school. You can spend every second with us when school lets out but for now you need to go back. I love you and Naomi loves you, so go."

"Pushy, pushy." Quinton frowned as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of his girls foreheads, smiling at them for a moment before moving to the doorway and stopping short as he stared at them with love in his hazel orbs. "I love you guys too."

* * *

**A/N: And there we go, a short little fluffy/slightly dramatic story about how Quinton and Rachel's struggles to have a family. I'll leave it up to you guys and your imagination on whether or not they stuck it out and were good parents, in my little world they did and they were married and had tons of more adorable little Faberry babies(:**


End file.
